Affairs of the Empire
by DarkJediJade
Summary: Stories of the women of Imperial Court. Largely Lady Tarkin/Tarkin/Daala focused, but explores the relationships and interactions of other notable Imperial women such as Mara Jade and Ysanne Isard. Takes place roughly between 2BBY-1BBY for the most part, at the height of the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is what happens when I spend too much time of Wookieepedia. There is a lot of affairs going on. I wanted to just write a shorter piece around this. One thing which I verified has never been answered in profic- Daala and Lady Tarkin… how much they knew of each other and their thoughts on it… or if they ever met. I can't find an official age for Daala, but based on the facts I assume her fairly young, probably early 20's, since she was only recently graduated from the Academy at the time she met Tarkin. This fic kinda goes a bit into all the women of Imperial Court, but a good bit is Tarkin/Daala._

Daala had never quite intended for things to go the way they had… to end up the other woman… but the strength of what she felt could not be denied. His strength of passion could not be denied either- he certainly made that clear during their trysts. She knew he was married, but also understood it was a marriage of convince. He held no real love for his wife, and she imagined she didn't love her husband either. A simple political alliance, and thus Daala felt no ethical concerns about her role. A part of her wished he would leave his wife, but Tarkin was a practical man… it was why she loved him after all… and she knew it would not happen. That was not how the Imperial Elite functioned. Tarkin had attempted to keep the affair a secret at first, but on a star destroyer rumours quickly spread about the amount of time they spent together, and her frequent after hours visits to his quarters… not to mention her promotion. He has put a quick stop to that by sending a man out the airlock in a suit with 24 hours of air and his comm on, broadcast to the ship. She didn't doubt the rumours still flowed, but the men were much more careful about who they expressed them to. Still, though people's doubt as to the legitimacy of her promotion vexed her, the whole debacle had some merits. With the nexu out of the bag, they made no further attempt to conceal their affections. Crossing the bridge to stand by the object of her affection, she smiled as he slipped his arm around her waist. "You wished to speak with me?" she asked. Tarkin nodded.

"A ball is being held soon on Coruscant. The Emperor wishes to meet the famed tactician who beat so many officers in sim battles and helped shape Imperial strategy." he said "I have been asked to extend the invitation to you." Daala wondered why his tone sounded like he hoped she would refuse? She had heard of course the Emperor was a man to be feared… perhaps he worried for her safety? Then again refusing the Emperor was not something which was done.

"I would be honoured to attend." she said at last. A slight frown twitched at the corner of Tarkin's mouth for a moment before he forced himself to smile at her.

"I thought as much. It is after all a rare thing the Emperor requests a personal audience with anyone these days." he said.

"These days?" Daala asked.

"He was once a very personable man… back when he was a senator or chancellor. That was before the Jedi attacked and scarred him. Since then he has retreated more and more from the world." Tarkin responded.

"I see." Daala said.

"I will make sure we arrive on Coruscant in time to have you fitted for a gown." Tarkin said. It was Daala's turn to frown at that.

"A gown? I assumed I would wear my uniform like the rest of the officers." she said. "After all I am military, not some Imperial Ellite."

"True, but the Emperor is a man of tradition. Outside of his bedroom I believe the ballroom is the only place you'll find the Director of Imperial Intelligence out of her uniform. Perhaps you two can commiserate that fact together." Tarkin said lightly, cupping her face in his hand.

"His bedroom?" Daala asked. "I thought he was badly scarred and disfigured from the Jedi attempt on his life?" she said confused. Stroking her hair back, Tarkin gave a small laugh at his mistress's naivety towards court life.

"He was, but it never seemed to deter Ysanne Isard. She pursued him from the moment she came of age. There are other women of course, but she is the closest to his equal, and the only one there of her own free will and not as her job." Tarkin explained. Daala took that in, feeling comforted in a sense she was not the Empire's only ranked mistress.

"She knew him before then?" Daala asked. Tarkin gave a nod.

"She grew up in Imperial Court. Her father frequently brought her to work with him, against all protests a child should not be around such dangerous men as he worked with. From conversations I had with Armand I understand her idolatry of His Majesty started even back then." he said.

"What ever happened to her father? You sound as though you speak of him in past tense." Daala commented, and Tarkin gave a grim smile.

"He was executed on charges of conspiring with the Rebellion. It's rumoured his daughter was the one to fire the shot the eve she took over his position as Director, though I can not confirm this." he explained.

"She shot her own father?" Daala asked startled. Tarkin shrugged.

"Rumoured anyways. It would not surprise me. Ysanne Isard has been called Iceheart for a reason. She can prove a very dangerous woman to cross." he said and Daala shuddered.

"Anyone else I should exercise caution around?" Daala asked, taking in as much about Imperial court as she could. It was such a strange world to her.

"I'd be careful not to ruffle his dancers. He often inserts his spies and assassins among them. Mara Jade has been his favourite lately. Though I regret I can not tell you more about her as the Emperor swore me to secrecy regarding certain projects… know she is far more dangerous than the benign dancing girl she seems." he said and Daala nodded, mentally filing the information to try avoid making a fool of herself at the ball. Battle tactics were one thing… court politics were something else entirely. Handing Daala a credit transfer card and a scrap of flimsy with an address on it Tarkin continued speaking "A gift from His Highness. The shop at that address will take care of getting you dressed for the ball to the Emperor's liking." Daala frowned at the card and flimsy scrap in her hand for a moment before tucking them securely away in a pocket.

"As his Majesty wishes." she said finally, hoping they might at least somewhat respect her role as a tactician and not dress her in anything too frilly.

"I'll see you tonight my dear." Tarkin said, kissing her lightly before releasing her to return to duty.

"I look forward to it." Daala responded smiling.

Lady Tarkin frowned deeply when she received news _she_ would be there. However much her husband thought her blind to such matters, she knew he was not loyal to her. She had heard of course whispers of the young woman he had spirited away from Carida, under the guise of mentoring the skilled young tactician. _Mentoring in more ways than one_ she thought grimly to herself. Still, perhaps it was a man's prerogative. Their marriage had never been a passionate one, and so he had strayed. She could keep a front and tolerate such dalliances… but to face the woman here? On her turf? It was too much. She wondered if the girl even knew herself to be a mistress to a married man. She certainly seemed smart enough to realize it by all accounts of her skills. Was she so uncultured and uncouth she would bed a married man knowingly? The idea of it made Lady Tarkin distain her even more. Spying her husband trying to make his way quietly in, and presumably out of their apartment she cornered him. "Avoiding me?" she asked sharply.

"The Emperor requests my immediate presence." Tarkin answered, ignoring her question.

"Then why bother to come here at all?" she asked tersely. "It's clear you don't want to see me." she sniffed. Tarkin sighed.

"I will be seeing you at the ball. It's not so long from now. I needed to quickly make myself presentable for my audience with His Majesty. Space travel does not do much for one's appearance." he said, trying to placate her. She scoffed.

"That's not what I have been hearing." she said. He froze for a fraction of a second, but long enough for her to know the rumours were true about her husband.

"And just what have you been hearing my dear wife?" Tarkin asked. "I'd not took you as the type to follow foolish court gossip."

"It's not gossip exactly when it's true. Don't deny it." she said angrily. Tarkin moved to gather her in his arms and play the loving husband, but she pushed him away.

"Deny what?" he asked. Giving an exasperated sigh, Lady Tarkin spelled it out for him.

"Your little protégée from Carida… she's been learning more than military tactics from you." she snapped, raising her hand to silence her husband as he made to protest. He would hear her out fully before he spoke. "I could have tolerated it,- you are a man after all, and I suppose it's to be expected- had you kept it to whatever backwater world you have her stationed on… but bringing her here to wave under my nose is a step too far dear husband." Tarkin gave a sigh and sunk into one of the plush nerf leather couches.

"As much sway as I hold, I can not deny a request made by the Emperor himself." he said resigned. So his wife knew of his affair. He wasn't exactly ashamed. She knew as well as he such things were common place in Imperial court. The fire gone from her his wife settled down next to him, content at least while he did not acknowledge the affair exactly, he made no attempt to deny it either.

"No, I suppose you can not." she sighed.

"I can not keep the Emperor waiting." Tarkin said "But we shall speak more tonight… and my dear… try not to be too hard on the girl should you cross paths at the ball. She is new to Imperial court and struggling enough to find her way."

"I can offer no promises husband." Lady Tarkin responded, and Tarkin bowed his head in resignation.

"No I suppose you can not any more than I can refuse the Emperor." he sighed ruefully as he made his way to the fresher to quickly clean himself up before his audience with the Emperor.

Tugging self consciously at the dress she wore, Daala frowned at her reflection. To the shop's credit, she looked lovely. They had picked an earthy green toned dress with a black shoulder wrap, pinned in place by an Imperial crest which contrasted in a stunning fashion with her long copper hair, and accented her green eyes perfectly. It just wasn't _her_ though. She would much rather be wearing her Admiral's uniform. She would feel a bit better if Tarkin were at lest accompanying her, but he had informed her she would be on her own tonight. Sighing, she composed herself and made her way towards the ball room. It was a lavish affair. Crystal and fine art surrounded her. Dancers elegantly danced on a stage area, and mingled in the crowd when they were not performing. She had to admire their relaxed nature among the ogling stares of the officers present, not to mention the occasional inappropriately placed hand or request for a private dance. As she paid closer attention she noticed a couple of the dancers kept their stance relaxed enough the drinking men would not notice… but they were definitely alert, paying intense attention to certain conversations. Spies perhaps? Noticing a red haired dancer apply some subtle but highly painful pressure to a man who was rather intoxicated already and overly friendly with her she remembered Tarkin's warning assassins were intermingled with the dancers as well. Apparently alert to the fact she was being observed, the red haired dancer made her way over to Daala. "Do you need something?" she asked in a formal Coruscanti accent. "You seem a bit lost or like you are looking for someone."

"I uh… the Emperor requested I attend, but I've never been to Imperial court before. I'm a bit lost as to what exactly I should be doing here. I'm used to planning manoeuvres, not… partying… at least not this sort of party" Daala said. Though there was a hint of amusement in the other woman's expression, there was something in the woman's sharp green eyes that warned her being honest would be in her best interest.

"You must be Daala." the woman observed.

"Guess you see and hear everything with your position don't you?" Daala responded. The woman smirked.

"Very astute. How much exactly do you know?" she asked.

"Tarkin wouldn't tell me much… just to mind my manners as there were spies and assassins hidden in with the dancers. I figured out you are at least one of those watching you. You're more alert than the others." Daala explained. Suddenly catching herself, the other woman cleared her throat.

"Forgive me.. where are my manners. I know your name but I never introduced myself. I'm Mara Jade… and you are quite observant." she said.

"I'm hoping that's a good thing." Daala said, not quite sure of protocol. Though usually very sure of herself, the strange world of Imperial court was throwing her slightly.

"It's _interesting_ in any case." Mara said. "His Majesty should be by to speak with you shortly… whenever the Director finishes her complaints to him about…" she said pausing slightly and her eyes glazed over for a second "me." she finished, amusement in her voice. Daala was tempted to ask how the woman could be so sure with the conversation taking place across the room, but decided against it. "Wise choice." she thought she heard Mara say softly as she made her way back into the crowd. Glancing around the crowd she caught sight of Tarkin and started to make her way towards him when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning to face the person who had halted her progress across the room, she stood face to face with a stately woman with greying hair, dressed in an elegant gown.

"So you're her." the woman said, looking Daala up and down.

"The tactician who developed the-" Daala started, searching for a context when the other woman interrupted her.

"My husband's mistress." she said tersely, and the pieces fell into place for Daala.

"I suppose I am." she sighed.

"So you knew he was married then?" the woman inquired, distain evident in her voice.

"Not at first… I learned fairly quickly though." Daala said, and the woman nodded, considering that.

"And when you learned, you chose to continue the affair… why?" she asked.

"He didn't seem to be much in love with you… I assumed the same applied to yourself." Daala said. She could see Tarkin shooting fervent glances at his wife and a concerned look towards herself. She gave him a slight nod and waved her hand in dismissal, letting him know she was ok.

"I love him." Lady Tarkin said "And in that love I understand his needs as a man to seek out novelty… but that is all you are my dear. You must know he will never leave me for you. Did he tell you we have a son?" she asked. Daala shook her head, and Lady Tarkin frowned. "I see." she said plainly. "I can tolerate the fact he will do what he needs… even if it's with some upstart young tramp like you. What I can not abide by is having it shoved in my face on my turf. When you are on Coruscant… if you must be here at all… remember he is mine and stay away from him. Do you understand?" she asked sharply. Daala nodded. Now Tarkin's reluctance for her to attend the ball made sense.

"I understand perfectly." she said, annoyance creeping into her tone at the other woman's insults. It was true the other was in the right, and Daala was on her turf… but there was no need to be so rude about it. She was about to give the woman a piece of her mind when Mara suddenly slipped from the crowd and caught her arm pulling her away from Lady Tarkin. Strange. Last she'd seen Mara she had been across the room seemingly caught up in a conversation with a Moff. Daala wondered if perhaps fights among members of the court were common and she was just well versed in watching for the signs of trouble brewing or if there was more at work. Mara seemed very keenly tuned into the emotions of the room, smoothly dispersing any potential quarrels.

"His Majesty will see you now." Mara told her, guiding her across the room towards a raised dias where the Emperor presently sat. Tilting her head to regard Daala a thought struck Mara which she voiced, "You _do_ know proper protocol right?". When Daala didn't answer immediately Mara gave a quick running instruction as they walked, slowing her pace to give herself time to explain. "If you approach him in the throne room a full bow is required until you are told to rise. Here a half bow will do. Do not speak until you are spoken to… and above all do not try lie to him about anything. He will know." Mara said hurriedly in a low voice. As they reached the dias Mara dropped into a low curtsy, and nudged Daala slightly into a bow.

"Leave us, Mara." the Emperor said. Mara gave a slight nod then slipped silently back into the crowd, seeming to vanish into the sea of faces. Something about her movement unnerved Daala… it was almost like watching a nexu stalk it's prey.

Lady Tarkin watched with a detached sort of interest as Daala, the woman who so fascinated her husband spoke with the Emperor, observing her protocol breeches and improper form. She might be a woman, but a lady this Daala was not. Speaking of not a lady… she eyed the Director of Intelligence also watching Daala closely, innately distrustful of the young woman. Isard was holding a tense stance, clearly displeased at seeing another woman talking with _her_ Emperor as the Director saw things. It surprised her the Emperor tolerated Isard's very… reek like personality and temper. She'd heard of the woman having the nerve to correct the Emperor… Lady Tarkin had witnessed it herself early this evening. Isard had spent the early part of the evening grumbling to the Emperor something about needing more screening for his dancers. Of all the things! It was obvious her issues stemmed from jealousy not true worry for the Emperor's safety as was her job. After watching Daala discuss her ideas with the Emperor for a few minutes she watched as Isard stalked her way over to one of the dancers, murderous intent in her eyes. Ah yes, the red haired girl… from what she'd heard the young dancer was quite popular with the Emperor these days. It was clear the temperamental Director saw the young dancer as a threat, but whatever she was saying to her seemed to make no impact on the girl. It was hardly surprising. Who knew where these girls had come from, or what they had experienced to lead them to such a… questionable position. Though the dancers were clad in flowing, if form fitting gowns right now, it was common knowledge they far more often wore less… proper outfits when they performed… particularly when it came to private dances. The red haired dancer's apparent casual dismissal of Isard seemed to only infuriate her more, and Lady Tarkin was sure she caught a smirk on the face of the dancer as she walked away from a fuming Director of Intelligence. Ah Imperial balls brought out the most interesting disputes. Making her way to stand beside her husband she spoke. "I don't understand what you see in her." she said. "If that's how your tastes run, I'm surprised you've never propositioned Ysanne Isard."

"Who said I haven't?" Tarkin said lightly, giving a throaty chuckle.

"All your appendages are still attached." Lady Tarkin responded smirking.

"Valid point my dear wife, though I can be quite charming." he said giving her a bow and extending his hand "Care to dance my dear?" he asked playfully and she accepted, allowing him to pull her to the dance floor. As he waltzed her around the room she considered perhaps this affair had it's merits for her. It had been years since she had seen him so light hearted and romantic with her. Though she found the idea of it distasteful, she could not deny since it had started he had been a much better husband. She'd often questioned why ladies of the court stood by their unfaithful husbands, but if it brought such renewed passion into their marriages as well, she now understood it. Yes, she would support her husband in even this. Noticing Daala had finished her address with the Emperor and was now being stalked by the Director of Intelligence, who was still clearly on the hunt for a fight she nodded to her husband.

"Speaking of the Director you may wish to rescue your little pet from her jaws, before the nexu swallows her whole." she said calmly and Tarkin met her gaze confused.

"I thought you'd requested I stay away from her while on Coruscant." he said She shrugged her shoulders delicately.

"I would prefer not to see or know what goes on between you… but I can't deny this dalliance seems to have some benefits for me." Lady Tarkin explained. Tarkin nodded and kissed her cheek before making his way through the crowd to separate his mistress and the Director. As he did he caught the Emperor's Hand watching closely, ready no doubt to intervene if needed. Recalling what Palpatine had told him of her abilities he formed a plan in mind and thought hard about it, hoping to project it somehow, blind to the Force though he was. Catching his eye she gave a subtle nod, indicating she understood and changed her course to move towards the Emperor and draw Isard's wrath, while he slipped Daala out of harms way.

The Emperor regarded Mara curiously for a moment as she brushed against him and slipped into his arms. Seeing the fuming Director hot on her tail and Tarkin hastily spiriting the his young protégée away from Isard's line of sight at a slight mental nudge from his Hand, he understood why she acted so strange. Ah the petty squabbles of court could provide such amusement at times. It was a struggle not to let his amusement show as Isard came storming up, her face flushed. He could feel the amusement rolling off Mara as well, clearly enjoying a chance to bait the Director a little in vengeance for Isard's own barbs towards her.

"You Highness, might I speak with you _in private_?" Isard asked slightly breathlessly, glaring vibroblades at Mara.

"I will speak with you tonight Ysanne, after the ball." Palpatine responded cooly. "I'm busy at the moment." he said, fighting the smile that threatened the corners of his mouth. He could feel Mara shaking with a silent laughter, her lithe form pressed to his side as she were. Isard for her part was quivering with impotent rage at the indignity of the situation.

"My apologies my Lord." Isard said through gritted teeth, fighting not to lose her temper further. Her growing irritation only served to amuse him further. Ignoring Isard as a firm lesson of her place, Palpatine stroked Mara's cheek.

"You danced well tonight my dear. I should like you to dance for me _privately_ sometime." he said. Isard's expression told him she had not missed his deliberate choice of words or intonation, an intentional mockery of her earlier comment.

"I would be most honoured to my Lord." Mara responded sweetly, her eyes glinting with mischief as she met his gaze. Seeing Isard still standing near him, Palpatine tilted his head towards her.

"Was there something else you wished to discuss that can not wait until tonight Ysanne?" he asked, an edge of warning in his tone. Bowing her head and conceding defeat, Isard blew out a calming breath before she spoke.

"No my Lord, I will see you tonight." she said before stalking off towards where the harder liquors were being served. Once Isard was out of earshot, Palpatine turned to Mara, loosening his hold on her slightly.

"You play a dangerous game child." he chided her gently, though she knew he was as amused as her.

"The idea wasn't entirely mine." Mara responded, keeping her voice low enough and positioning her body suit seemed to any onlookers she was whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he held sent him a mental image of Tarkin to clarify her point. "Anyways it worked didn't it?" Mara inquired.

"So it did." Palpatine agreed "And served to teach my Director her place. However, I would request you try refrain from starting any further trouble." he said. Mara gave a slight frown at that.

"I didn't start anything. She's the one who-" he cut off her protest with a gentle finger to her lips.

"You didn't start _this_… but you were baiting her earlier my dear." Palpatine said. Mara bowed her head subdued. Few would dare argue with her Master the way she did, but Mara Jade was not most people. She was special in his eyes, and he allowed her to express her thoughts freely. It would be pointless to do so otherwise, their mental link allowing him to know her thoughts anyways.

"I'm sorry Master." she said "I'll try not to provoke her further."

"Good girl." he said, stroking her hair back "Now return to your duty. There will be a mission waiting for you in your rooms at the end of this evening." he told her as he released her fully from his arms. Mara bowed her head.

"Thank you Master." she said as she wove her way back into the crowd, alert for traitorous plots and disputes alike


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ask and you shall receive. If there are any characters or meetings people want to see in this, let me know in a review or pm. I will do my best to accommodate you. I'm going to be taking a break from Alliances and working on this for a bit til my muse decides to return on that piece. I'm trying to keep this one as canon as possible, since Alliances is extreme AU. I figure writing the extreme opposite for a bit has the best chance of refreshing me. :) _

As Tarkin looped his arm through hers, steering her towards a far corner of the ball room, Daala tilted her head to regard her lover confused at his action. His wife had warned her to stay away from him and she did not doubt the woman had given the same warning to her husband. Certainly she was glad to have avoided a confrontation with the Director, though she had though Mara who had been delicately weaving her way towards her, would be the one to extract her. In a sense she had. At the same moment Tarkin had started making his way towards her, Mara had met his eye then shifted course abruptly. She knew there was no way they had talked, and yet they seem to have communicated a plan. How was that possible? She wanted to learn if she could. After all, such a subtle code could be beneficial in the heat of battle to communicate secretly. Giving voice to her thoughts she spoke. "How is it you signalled to Mara to change direction and act as bait instead of intervening?" she asked. Slowing his pace slightly now they were away from Isard's line of sight, Tarkin looked for someone safe to leave Daala with for the rest of the ball as he answered, knowing the Emperor's Hand would not relish having to break up too many more fights tonight, and her duty was to the whole room, not an individual in any case.

"You noticed that did you?" he queried.

"I notice many things." Daala said smiling. "And you haven't answered my question."

"It would be safer for you if you did not know certain things." Tarkin sighed.

"I know she is a spy… probably an assassin based on how she moves and carries herself. Is there more?" Daala asked. Tarkin's expression was one of surprise for a moment before he answered.

"What did she or the Emperor tell you about her?" he asked, trying to decide just how much he could safely reveal.

"She questioned me more than I questioned her… and the Emperor was only interested in my tactics. I was not afforded an opportunity to inquire about her." Daala responded. "I understand you are sworn to secrecy regarding her exact role, but is it so hard to explain the signal you used?"

"The two are not unrelated I'm afraid my dear." Tarkin said. Before Daala had a chance to ask what he meant by that the room suddenly fell silent as an imposing black figure entered the room. People watched nervously as he made his way to stand by one of the walls brooding. When he did not speak or move further the ball picked up once again around him, though everyone still provided him a large berth. Everyone except Tarkin who steered himself and Daala towards the massive Sith Lord even Daala knew by sight. Darth Vader. Only Tarkin seemed unafraid of him, and it made Daala admire him more. As they came to stand before the Sith Lord, Tarkin addressed him. "Lord Vader." he said calmly.

"Governor Tarkin." Vader returned "Or should I say Grand Moff now? I understand you have been promoted since last we spoke." he said casually, his posture relaxing slightly. Observing them Daala realized the pair seem to have known each other for some time. Perhaps that was why her lover's lack of fear.

"I have a favour to ask Lord Vader." Tarkin said, and there was a pause as Vader tilted his helmeted head down at him.

"Oh?" Vader asked, sounding mildly surprised at the request "I'm listening Tarkin." he said.

"Admiral Daala will be leaving in the morning to the Maw, but the Director is on the war path tonight towards any woman who dares speak to _her_ Emperor- you now how she is." Tarkin said, a mixture of amusement and annoyance evident in his voice "I wonder if you might keep her with you for the remainder of the evening?" he asked nodding towards Daala. She had the sense he was smirking beneath his mask as Tarkin nudged her forward towards the imposing figure.

"Is Jade not doing her duty?" Vader inquired, distain evidence in his voice for the young red head.

"She has done her duty well Lord Vader, but as the evening wears on and some officers imbibe more… I believe she rather has her hands full already." Tarkin responded, nodding towards Mara who was positioning herself between two tense bodied and not quite sober Fleet officers, frustration starting to show on her face for a second before she fell back into the mask of the foolish court dancer, who had not a care in the world.

"I suppose you figure I am the one man Isard would not dare threaten no matter how much her temper gets the better of her?" Vader inquired and Tarkin nodded. Giving what Daala assumed to be a sigh, though the mechanical respirator made it hard to tell, Vader continued speaking. "Very well, leave her with me." he said.

"My thanks Lord Vader." Tarkin said before drifting back towards where his wife waited for him, eyeing him sharply. As he left Daala realized with a note of annoyance he still had not answered her question. Vader seemed to pick up on her annoyance, and tilted his head to regard her in what seemed to be a curious fashion, though the mask that hid his face made it hard to be sure.

"What troubles you youngling?" he asked. That only served to increase Daala's irritation.

"Don't call me youngling!" she snapped at him, realizing belatedly perhaps yelling at the massive Sith Lord was not the best course of action, recalling his fearsome reputation. Still, she was tired of being looked down upon by everyone. Even with her new rank, it was the same bantha poodoo she had always endured as a female officer. No one kriffing respected her. Vader for his part seemed more amused at her little outburst than angry with her, though it was difficult to say with any certainty, his face hidden as it was.

"My apologies… Admiral." Vader said addressing her formally. The first person to do so tonight Daala realized. Seeing Vader respected her at least somewhat, and was not as fearsome as he was made out to be, at least for the moment, Daala decided to repeat her question to Vader as he seemed to know Mara well.

"Mara Jade…" she said watching Vader's body language for cues to his emotion "How is it she seems to know exactly what people are thinking, and know to split up a fight across the room before it can even start? What kind of training is that?" she asked.

"Nothing you can ever learn." Vader responded cooly. Daala frowned at that.

"You doubt my abilities because I am a woman?" she asked annoyed.

"I do not doubt your abilities Admiral… but the fact remains you are blind to the Force are you not?" Vader answered.

"The Force?" Daala asked surprised. "I thought all the Jedi were dead… that you were the last of that old religion." His pose stiffened at those words and she felt a flicker of fear at seeing him get angry. He waited a moment until he had regained control of his emotions before responding to her.

"I am not a Jedi." he corrected "And though the Jedi are extinct… there remains those who can touch the Force, neither Jedi nor Sith." Vader explained.

"Mara Jade is one of those?" Daala asked. Vader nodded.

"She has some rudimentary skill with it anyways." he said disdainfully. "Minuet though her ability with the Force is, it has made her the Emperor's pet project in any case." he sighed. Daala blinked in confusion. Was the Sith Lord jealous? She'd heard he was more machine than man now and found herself surprised he would express such human emotion… assuming he was even human under that mask. It was entirely possible he was any number of species of humanoid like aliens. Certainly no one would know the difference… or even dare question it. Though aware it could prove dangerous, as Vader seemed to not care for Mara very much, Daala questioned him further, glad for someone who was as direct as herself in his answers.

"The Jedi… I heard they could read minds. Is that how she seems to always know where to be to break up quarrels before they start?" Daala inquired. Vader nodded.

"She can pick up emotions and some surface thoughts in any case." he responded in a bored fashion. A thought struck Daala, and Vader sighed knowing she was about to ask another question. Clearly she had yet to learn curiosity could kill the nexu. "Make this your last question about Jade." Vader warned her, his voice dropping ominously.

"How old is she? She seems extremely young.. younger than myself even." Daala asked.

"She is." Vader confirmed. "I do not know her exact age. Just she was brought here to be trained at a very early age. I believe her to be in her late teens, give or take a few years. It's never interested me enough to inquire." he said. With that Vader fell back into his silent brooding, and Daala decided it would be wise not to push him further. Considering what she had seen of Mara's abilities and the fact Vader considered them to be nothing, Daala was keenly aware he could be very dangerous indeed. She would be glad when this night was over.

Mara watched as Conan Motti made his way towards Tarkin and his wife, and sighed keeping a careful eye on them and a small tendril of the Force to gage emotions. Motti wasn't especially renowned for his proper behaviour, and the amount she'd witnessed him drink gave her little hope he would behave himself tonight. Admiral Daala's presence certainly had many ruffled tonight. It was getting tiring keeping everyone in line and soothing ruffled feathers- literally in the case of an alien diplomat of a raise Mara did not recognize- to keep the party running smoothly. She appreciated the need to do so, but it made the task no less frustrating. She eagerly awaited the break up of the party so she could return to her quarters and see what awaited her. Hopefully an assassination mission. It would be decidedly cathartic right now. Shifting close enough to hear the conversation with Force enhanced hearing, but not so close as to be obviously observing she listened.

"Tarkin, a word with you? In private if you would?" Motti requested. Tarkin sighed and set his glass on the table knowing full well why Motti wished to confront him. Stepping away from his wife, aware of the Emperor's Hand presently watching the exchange from a respectful distance, he intentionally veered them towards her lest Motti decide to act aggressively.

"I assume this is in regards to Admiral Daala?" Tarkin asked calmly.

"So it's true then?" Motti asked angrily.

"It is… though I would advise you speak with your cousin before you judge me too harshly." Tarkin responded.

"Surely you aren't implying this was her idea?" Motti snapped.

"Of course not." Tarkin scoffed "But she does not precisely disagree with it either." he said cooly.

"That doesn't make it right! You swore to be loyal to her." Motti snapped, the volume and pitch of his voice rising in anger.

"It would be best if you stayed out of what you do not understand." Tarkin said, refusing to let the other man ruffle him. He could see Motti winding up to strike him and braced for impact when the Emperor's Hand appeared from the crowd as if on cue, catching his arm light enough to seem innocent, but effectively blocking Motti from lashing out without hitting Jade. He noticed her shoot him an exasperated glare, clearly blaming him for the amount of work she had to do tonight to keep things running smoothly, but kept her tone sweet as she spoke to Motti in an attempt to distract him. Idly Tarkin wondered if she wasn't using the Force to help her persuade people to see things her way.

"My numbers up next and you promised me you'd be watching in the front row." she said to Motti, batting her eyes at him as she gently steered him away.

"You're pretty… maybe you'd like to dance for me privately?" Motti slurred slightly, clearly having imbibed quite a bit before deciding to confront Tarkin. She grit her teeth as his hand drifted to her lower back and then some. Blowing out a calming breath and glad he was too drunk to notice her mood, she carefully extracted herself from his clumsy embrace as he made a move to kiss her.

"You'd have to ask the Emperor about that." she said as calmly as she was able to, her patience being worn thinner by the moment. Apparently remembering where he was and who she belonged to with that little reminder, Motti smartened up and rapidly removed his hands from her.

"My apologies miss. Perhaps I've had a little too much to drink." Motti admitted.

"I think you might have." Mara responded, fighting the urge to laugh. Talk about stating the obvious. "Perhaps you should head home and sleep it off. I could summon an air taxi for you." she suggested, giving a slight Force nudge to her words to sway him.

"I- that would be a good idea I believe." Motti said and Mara nodded.

"Wait here." she told him. "I'll be right back." she said as she wove through the crowd to summon the promised air taxi. One down… only a few more dozen to go she thought with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

When the ball finally broke up late into the evening and bordering on early dawn Daala realized she had a problem. She had assumed when she was invited she would be staying with Tarkin, not expecting his wife to be present. Now she was at a loss of where to go. Perhaps back to her room on the star destroyer? It seemed the only logical place. As she started to make her way towards the docking bay, hoping she didn't get lost in the maze that was Imperial Palace a familiar voice stopped her. "There you are!" Tarkin called out, and she spun around to face him. She was pleasantly surprised to see him, but surprised none the less. Closing the distance between them, she embraced him, grateful for a familiar friendly face after the evening spent with angry women who resented her and a brooding Dark Lord of the Sith. Extracting himself from her embrace, Tarkin pressed a keycard into her hand.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"A place to stay." Tarkin explained, and Daala looked at him confused.

"Surely you are not inviting me to-" she started to say and Tarkin shook his head, halting her speech.

"No, it's not my apartment. It belonged to my son. It's sat empty for some time." he explained.

"Your son?" Daala echoed "Will he mind?" she asked.

"I imagine not. He's been dead for many years now." Tarkin said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Daala said, flustered by this unexpected news. "Your wife mentioned a son… but I thought from how she talked he was still alive."

"She has difficulty letting go of him. It's why we kept the apartment, though she has never managed to bring herself to go there." Tarkin explained. "Inspite of her misgivings about you, my wife isn't so heartless as to leave you stranded so she proposed allowing you use of the place." he said "Though if you have other accommodations I won't be offended." he added almost as an afterthought. Daala shook her head.

"No, I hadn't made any firm plans of where I would go tonight, except possibly to my rooms on board the Star Destroyer." she admitted.

"It's late, and it's not in the safest neighbourhood. I will see you to the apartment before I return home for the night." Tarkin said taking her hand in his and leading them to where an air speeder waited. As they traveled she considered not for the first time the differences between them. She was barely out of the academy, had never married. This was her first true relationship as it were. He on the other hand had been married from perhaps before she was even born, had raised a son to adulthood only to lose him. They were so different… and yet in many ways the same. Life had thrown adversity their way and they had coped by becoming the best they could be at their jobs. In a sense she felt dwarfed by his worldly experience. She hoped someday to become as great as him. Catching her admiring glance, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, keeping the speeder level with his other hand. Curling into his side she smiled.

"I'll miss you tonight." she purred against him. Placing a quick kiss on the top of her head he smiled.

"I'll miss you too my dear." he said. Since they had become lovers they had scarcely spent a night apart. As they arrived at the apartment, Tarkin took her hand and guided her to the door. "Goodnight my dear." he said, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her deeply for a moment before he released her with a sigh. "I must go now, but I will see you tomorrow." he said. Taking his hand in hers and kissing him lightly, Daala gave him a smile.

"Tomorrow then." she said, releasing his hand and watching for a moment as he turned back towards the speeder before swiping the key card, understanding he had no more desire than his wife to see this place ever again. As she stepped into the darkened room to search for a glow panel switch, a few came on automatically, trigged by her motion. Closing the door behind herself, she heard the whine of Tarkin's speeder leaving now he was sure she was safely inside for the night. Glancing at her chrono she sighed realizing just how late it was, and made her way towards what she assumed was the bedroom. The place was a little dusty, but it was clear cleaning droids had been in periodically. Settling herself on the bed she shut her eyes and tried to sleep, knowing morning would come very early indeed… something which was both a blessing and a curse at the moment.

With the last of the guests departing at last, Mara let herself slump into a chair and pulled off her shoes to rub her sore feet. She hadn't checked her chrono, but she guessed it to be more on the side of early dawn than late evening by this point, and she was exhausted having spent the entire night on her feet entertaining and keeping the peace between the various officers and diplomats. Slipping on some more comfortable shoes and tossing the ridiculously heeled things she had worn for the night in her bag she made hauled herself out of the chair and made her way towards her room. As she walked through the mostly deserted hallways she hoped the mission awaiting her did not require an early morning. Walking lost in thought as she was and not especially expecting anyone to be near her rooms at this hour of night, she let out a startled yelp as she crashed into a familiar figure. A gauntleted hand caught her shoulder as she stumbled backwards from the impact, preventing her from falling.

"You should be more careful where you walk Emperor's Hand." Vader's rumbling voice greeted her, and she could feel a hint of amusement coming from him at having made her stumble. Sighing and not especially caring about protocol at this hour of night, Mara responded letting her irritation with him show.

"What is it you wish Lord Vader? It's late and unlike some of us who just parked their butt all night, others had to spend the night on their feet working hard, in kriffing heels to boot." she snapped. "I'd like to see just how well you fare in these" she said irritatedly, brandishing the high heeled shoes at him.

"They don't come in my size." Vader responded dryly. Mara shook her head. Why did he have to pick the oddest moments to be friendly towards her?

"It's late Vader. I'm tired and don't feel like playing games." Mara sighed "What is it you want with me?" she asked again. Before he spoke again he handed her a data pad. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Read it." he said "You will find similar in your own room, but I wished to discuss with you the approach we will be taking regarding this." he rumbled. Mara's eyes widened as she read the file.

"Kriff! We have to work together on this?" she asked. "Why couldn't it be a nice simple assassination? Go in, kill someone, leave. Those are the missions I like." Mara grumbled and Vader gave a laugh.

"You have the strangest priorities at times Emperor's Hand." he said, amusement clear in his voice now. "Though I suppose I should remind you to watch your language youngling." he said. Mara glared at him.

"That's for my Master and my trainers to do. I don't need to mind my manners with you." she said tersely. As she did she felt an invisible grip start to tighten around her throat.

"Learn your place youngling." he warned ominously, increasing the pressure on her throat "The Emperor might grant you more privilege and leniency than most, but you are not above me Mara Jade. When he requests we work together we are not equals. I am your Master." he said. Much as anger filled Mara at the indignity of his views of her and her place in the Empire, it did not override her fear and sense of self preservation. She was caught in his grip right now, and if he so chose he could strangle her or snap her neck without a second thought. The Emperor would punish him severely for it no doubt… but it would not make her any less dead for the sake of being right. Sensing her resignation Vader released his Force grip on her throat and she fell shakily to her knees gasping for breath. She hated the stupid hulking Sith Lord who seemed to always want to make her life miserable. She hated having to work with him even more. Tonight had been a long night… tomorrow would bring an even longer day. Already sore, and now winded and resigned Mara gave a sigh once she had recovered enough breath to do so.

"When do we leave Lord Vader?" she asked.

"It is not pressing. We can wait til noon to depart. You need some rest." Vader said and Mara gave a sigh of relief. Of course she had trained to deal with and endure long stretches of hard work and sleep deprivation… but she preferred not to do so.

"Thank you Lord Vader." she said as she pushed herself upright, though she still leaned heavily against the wall.

"I will come by tomorrow to collect you Emperor's Hand." Vader said, and Mara acknowledged him with a tired nod.

"Tomorrow." she echoed, palming the door release for her room as Vader strode off down the hall. Not even bothering to turn on any lights or to change into sleepware, Mara kicked her shoes off and collapsed into bed, falling asleep rapidly


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I've been reading the novel Death Star to get an idea of Daala and Tarkin's relationship better. Oh geez are they cute and funny. XD I'm pulling a bit of inspiration from that book for this chapter. FLUFF :D Also been reading over Blue Milk Special which is a fantastic web strip. There is a couple comics involving Daala which inspired parts of this too- especially where she is first introduced and they are hidden under a desk. Made me wonder how they got there. :p_

Seeing Tarkin had become focused on some data pads while she had showered, enjoying the hot water afforded here, not the sonic showers of her fleet, Daala smirked. Well that was just no fun, and they only had a few days before she would be in the Maw and he would be working on the new super weapon the Maw had designed, and they would not see each other much then. Determined to keep him on his toes a plan formed in her mind. Drying her long hair roughly, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped over to him clad in just that. "Now is that any way to treat a lady guest Wilhuff?" she said teasingly. "And here I thought we would have some fun." she sighed dramatically. Once she saw she had his attention she allowed the towel to drop as he drew her to him.

"Hmm, fun… how shall I entertain my lady?" he asked lightly. Nuzzling his neck as she undid the fasteners of his tunic she laughed.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way." she purred against him.

"Perhaps, though it seems you have a plan in mind already my dear." Tarkin noted amused.

"Do I now?" Daala asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Tell me dear Wilhuff, what do you think this plan is?" she said grinning wickedly. Scooping Daala up so she rested on his desk, her legs wrapped around his waist as Daala leaned forwards and worked to finish removing his tunic, Tarkin met her grin with one of his own.

"For the moment I'd say your intent is to level the playing field between our state of dress, or lack there of." he said, pulling her into a heated kiss as she pulled his tunic off and tossed it behind the desk.

"That's phase one." she said laughing between kisses as she pulled his belt off and discarded it behind them with the tunic. She was just starting on his pants when they heard noise behind the door, and the sounds of someone fumbling with an access code. Quickly they both dove behind the desk, just as the door slid open. Though their affair was no secret, neither was especially keen to add fuel to the fire by being caught in the act in Tarkin's office. Listening they heard a pair of stormtroopers talking. Security patrol. Well this was just kriffing great. Admitted it could have been avoided by staying to his sleep chambers… but where was the fun in that? Or the challenge? They were both skilled tacticians after all, and getting away with such actions in places not intended for such use thrilled them.

"Man what a boring night. It's so quiet here." one of the troopers grumbled as they did their patrol. They heard the sounds of one of the troopers leaning against something with the sound of the plastisteel armour hitting something metal… presumably the wall.

"Hey I wouldn't do that bud." the other trooper said.

"Why not. Not like anyone is gonna see us kicking back a little at this hour." the first trooper responded.

"That's not why I wouldn't do it."

"Oh why then? Think Tarkin's got a hidden holocam in here or something?" Daala raised a questioning brow at Tarkin with that. It was a valid question. Not that she would mind. Quite the contrary. She'd want a copy. Tarkin however shook his head no. Well that could always be remedied.

"Not that either. Haven't you heard the rumours about him and the Admiral?" the trooper asked his friend.

"Daala? Heard something about them being an item, but he's married and she's way too young for an old fart like that." the first trooper said.

"Old fart?" Tarkin mouthed silently to her amused. Behind the desk Daala was shaking trying to contain her laughter. If only they knew what was on the other side of that desk their opinions would be drastically different.

"It's true. Just watch them together sometime. How close they stand, the Admiral's room when she stays always right next to his, the looks they shoot each other when they think people aren't watching… they are definitely an item." the other trooper said and Daala nodded approvingly though he couldn't see it. At least until he continued speaking "Anyways, how do you think she became Admiral so quickly? Not that anyone dare voice that. Last fool to let Tarkin get wind of talk like that went out the airlock with 24 hours of air and a comm broadcast to the ship so everyone could hear him beg for forgiveness as he died." he said. Under the desk Daala was bristling with rage, wanting to see who made the comment and shut them up permanently… but in her present naked state, and Tarkin half clothed tucked under the desk with her it would not help her case in the slightest.

"Still doesn't explain why I shouldn't lean against the wall here." the other trooper said.

"From what I've heard there isn't a place in this office they haven't done it.. probably other places on this star destroyer too… but they spend an awful lot of hours in here… _working_ as they call it." the first trooper said and they could hear the scramble of the other trooper to stand upright and away from the wall.

"Uh, ok… I think we should finish our rounds and take a shower. Yeah that sounds good." the other trooper said as they made their way out of the room shutting the door behind them. Waiting a minute til they were out of ear shot, Daala let go and laughed, Tarkin laughing with her. How little the troopers knew.

"You know I don't think we've actually used that _particular_ wall yet." she drawled out laughing.

"We haven't used the space behind the desk either." Tarkin pointed out.

"Well I believe we should remedy that, since we are rather conveniently already here." Daala said "Now where were we Wilhuff?"

"I believe we were levelling the playing field." Tarkin responded.

"And then moving into phase two?" Daala inquired.

"Quite so." Tarkin said, drawing her to him. "Quite so."

Mara frowned as she studied the plans Vader had handed her. His idea had her effectively being bait in a trap. A trap which was rigged to explode. She was not liking her odds of walking away from this one. Handing the data pad back to the Sith Lord she voiced her concerns. "I don't know Vader… this seems awfully dangerous. Surely there is a safer way?" she asked. Vader shrugged.

"If you don't think you can do it, then perhaps you are not as good as the Emperor told me you are." he said goading her. Her youth had it's advantage she was easy to manipulate by appealing to her sense of pride… something the Emperor had build up quite a bit with his praise. It made her arrogant and her arrogance made her stupid. His comment ruffled her as it was intended to.

"I _am_ that good. I have never failed a mission yet." Mara snapped at him.

"Yet." Vader echoed goading her further. Mara scowled and shook her head.

"You just have a terrible plan." Mara protested "If I didn't know better I'd swear you were _trying_ to kill me." she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Now why would I do that Emperor's Hand?" he asked, feigning innocence. Perhaps she was smarter than she seemed. The truth was he did indeed hope to lose her to some form of _accident_ the Emperor could not pin directly on him. He knew the reason his Master had insisted Jade accompany him was he was growing distrustful of him and wanted someone who was blindly loyal to him to keep tabs on Vader. The fact she was barely more than a child only served to add further insult. Bring his focus back to the irritated Emperor's Hand he listened as she spoke, trying to feel her out and find new weaknesses to exploit.

"You tell me Vader. You don't seem to like me much and now you want me to lure a Jedi into a trap by sitting in a ring of explosives to blow him off his feet… or blow his feet clean off as the case may be when he goes to rescue me? It sounds like a suicide mission with how close I'm going to be to those bombs- and restrained at that." Mara argued.

"The Jedi will only come out if they feel it is essential to protect an innocent life, even if they know it's a trap… and should this plan fail to draw him out… then you are in no danger from the explosives." Vader explained. Mara's eyes narrowed at that.

"So you admit there is a danger to myself with this plan if it succeeds." she said sharply. Vader shrugged.

"There is a slight risk, but I trust my men to perform the correct calculations for the distance of the explosives." he said calmly. Mara weighed her options. As far from Imperial Centre as they were is wasn't like she had the resources at hand to truly refuse him. Vader could and would have her following whatever orders he gave. She would not live through his temper if she didn't. Part of her wondered if this mission was a test. A test of what though? Vader's loyalty? Her skills? If it was a test for her… what was it he wanted to test? Trust, faith, reflexes, ability to stand up to Vader? If it was the last option she had failed for sure. Then again no one except her Master could really tell Vader what to do or control him if he set his mind on something. Still even if she was forced to obey him for fear of her life, not yet strong enough to repel him… she could try level things a little.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it, but on one condition." Mara said. There was a pause as Vader tried to pry into her mind and see what she was planning, but her shields held strong. It was one ability she held that even Vader could not defeat. The Emperor had made sure of that, to ensure any secret he entrusted her with would stay secret, against torture or even the Force. The mental struggle dragged on for several minutes before Vader finally conceded a draw.

"And what condition is that Emperor's Hand?" he asked. Mara flashed a grin.

"If I survive this I ask two things." she said.

"Which are?" Vader inquired.

"One- I get to kill him. I did all the hard work with the last Jedi and you got to take all the credit for her death." Mara said.

"Assuming you are not rendered unconscious or something and are unable to safely do so… I suppose that can be arranged." Vader said, agreeing for the sake of appeasement, knowing she'd be ideally dead or at least rendered unconscious and injured if his men did their job right. "And the other condition Jade?" he asked.

"Next time we have to work together_ I _get to lead the mission." she said.

"You have not the skills for that youngling." Vader responded.

"How about giving me a chance? You don't even know what I can do. The Emperor trusts me, you should too." Mara argued. Vader gave a sigh.

"Perhaps. Let us see how you do on this before we discuss it… though I hope this will be our last mission together." he rumbled.

"Feeling is mutual." Mara grumbled.

"Well then, shall we get started with this?" Vader asked, pulling out a set of stun cuffs and other restraints.

"Yeah lets get it over with." Mara sighed, trying to press down her fear. Though her danger sense tingled at the back of her mind, it was hard to tell if it was Vader or the ring of explosives being buried that posed the greater threat to her life. She just hoped she survived this. Denying Vader was certain death, so praying to the Force as Vader bound her was all she could do.

Isard woke to an empty bed. She wasn't surprised exactly. She knew he never slept much, and it was a rare time indeed she woke up to find herself still in his arms. Glancing at the chrono she saw it was past lunch. Admitted she had quite the late night last night, not giving into sleep until the first rays of dawn were breaking over the horizon. With the growing issue of Rebel terrorist squads he had less time for her, and their trysts had become infrequent at best. Thus she always made the most of it when he had time for her… and made the most of it they had. Tensions had been high from their earlier quarrels. Rather then allow that to spoil their night she had funnelled her tension and anger with his earlier actions into passion. She allowed herself a few minutes of luxury to stretch out on the large bed with it's silken sheets basking in the memory of last nights actions before she made herself get up and start searching for where exactly her clothes had landed so she could get dressed and get back to her work. Though many might suspect or whisper as to why she was arriving so late, none would dare question her on it. Subordinates who dared question her did not live long enough to repeat such mistakes. Making her way around the room she managed to find her dress and shoes. Deciding that was good enough to be decent as she made her way back to her own room to dress in her uniform, she pinned the dress into place with a series of clasps, glad none of the critical ones had been broken in their haste. Smoothing out the worst of the wrinkles in it she pulled on her shoes and worked her fingers through her hair, trying to detangle some of it. Glancing at her reflection she sighed. It was painfully obvious exactly what she had spent her night doing. She had no shame about it, and it was hardly a secret who her lover was… but she preferred to maintain a professional image none the less. Deciding it was as good as she was going to get til she made it back to her own apartments, she strode from the room with her head held high, daring anyone to challenge her, and was surprised to find her progress impeded.

"Ah, you're up Madam Director." Pestage greeted her. Isard sighed. Well it could have been worse. She knew as well as he, her emerging from His Majesty's room was far from the worst or strangest sight he'd seen over his years of service as advisor to the Emperor.

"Obviously." Isard said dryly "I assume you have a reason for being in my way?" she asked. Pestage nodded and handed her a data pad.

"His Highness wished you to review these files and provide your opinion on the matter to him tonight." Pestage said. Isard raised an eyebrow at that.

"Tonight?" she echoed surprised and Pestage gave a knowing smile.

"His Majesty greatly enjoys… _hearing your opinion._" he said. Isard glared at him, but let it go.

"I have some things to take care of first, but I will review this before tonight." she said. Pestage nodded at her.

"Very well." he said "I shall let his Majesty know to expect you." he said casually.

"Anything else?" Isard asked.

"No that will be all." Pestage responded, leaving Isard to return to her apartments and change. She wondered why the invite. Usually after a night like last night it was lucky if she saw him again for a week. It was rare she was allowed to stay… being asked to return the next night was even rarer. Studying the data pad as she walked she tried to focus on the facts and figures presented and not on wondering why the change in her lover's behaviour. She would no doubt find out tonight. Reaching her apartments she keyed the door open and set the data pad aside as she hopped into the shower and dressed quickly. Grabbing a ration bar to eat as she made her way to her offices, she glanced at the chrono. She would make it there just as lunch break was ending. Perfect. Tucking the data pad under her arm to study more, she made her way to the Intelligence building, hoping to be the first in from lunch and avoid the worst of the gossiping, or interaction in general. She avoided dealing directly with her subordinates unless she absolutely had to, feeling interacting with them outside of what was necessary was beneath her… unless they required punishment for failure. Failure was one thing she would not tolerate.

The plan worked… more or less. Judging by the amount of pain she was in some of the shrapnel from the blast had hit her. She couldn't check the exact state of her injuries still blinded from the flash of the mine detonating and the dust cloud as she was. Feeling around she felt a detached foot and hoped very much it belonged to the Jedi and not her. He had shown up to rescue her as predicted, and the explosives triggered once he came into range. She just hoped Vader had actually managed to do his part and catch and secure the Jedi… who if her injuries were anything to go by was either grievously injured or dead. If Vader had managed to kriff that up she would be in shock. Speaking of the Sith… where the kriff was he? Shouldn't be be sending in a med team for her, and releasing the stun cuffs that had prevented her from properly breaking her fall and had left her one arm almost certainly broken? "Vader!" she called out, coughing as dust filled her lungs. With his optics and respirator to filter the dust, not to mention the elements of a Mandalorian HUD were in that helmet of his she knew he had to see her. With each minute she waited her pain grew and so did her anger. Finally she was able to make out a hulking dark shape in the debris cloud. "Took you long enough." she muttered. He ignored her comment and scooped her up, causing her to give a yelp that was a mix of pain and surprise. "Shavit!" she swore "Careful you kriffing oaf!" she cursed as his gait jostled her broken bones.

"Would you prefer to walk?" Vader challenged her, and she gave a resigned sigh. There would be no winning with him right now.

"Did we at least get the Jedi?" she asked, talking to keep shock from setting in.

"We did." Vader confirmed.

"Alive or dead?" Mara asked dryly.

"We're still looking for all the pieces." Vader commented, dark amusement in his voice. "So I will assume dead."

"Stealing my glory again?" Mara griped, but it was half hearted. "Anyways I think his foot landed near me. At least I _hope_ it was his." she said, the question lingering in her voice as to the state of her own injury.

"Still flash blind?" Vader asked. Not waiting for an answer he continued speaking "All your limbs remain attached Emperor's Hand." he confirmed and she felt some relief at that.

"Any chance of you removing these binders?" Mara asked. As she did she felt them suddenly fall off her, and though movement hurt, she shifted herself to a more comfortable position in Vader's arms, bracing herself against his chest to lessen how much his movement jarred her broken bones. As they emerged from the cloud of dirt Mara tried to get a glimpse at her injuries as the flash blindness started to wear off. A cursory glance made her wish she hadn't. Shards of glass, durasteel and wood protruded from her body at all angles, and she was splattered with blood. How much was hers and how much belonged to the Jedi she wasn't sure, but it was clear she was going to be spending the trip back to Coruscant in a bacta tank. Still, given how the Jedi ended up, she probably shouldn't complain too much. She was alive and all her limbs intact, so that was probably the best possible outcome all things considered. The mission was accomplished, she was alive, and Vader seemed to be being somewhat civil towards her.

"You did well youngling." Vader said, affording her a small measure of grudging respect, and startling her. For a moment Mara wondered if she hadn't hit her head hard enough she was hallucinating. Apparently sensing her thoughts, her shields lowered in pain and surprise at praise from the last person she would expect it from, except possibly Isard, he explained. "You lack the surgically enhanced pain tolerance of others I have worked with, but you bear your pain as well if not better than them."

"Others?" Mara asked confused. What was he talking about? She was the only Emperor's Hand.

"I do not always work alone." Vader said in response. It wasn't really an answer to her question, but it was probably as good as she was going to get out of him. She still doubted his motives in this mission, but it was over now. As soon as they arrived at the waiting ship he transferred her to a waiting hover cart to take her to the med bay and start the process of removing all the shrapnel from her and setting her breaks. As soon as the medical droid plunged the pain suppressant into her, Mara gave up on fighting for consciousness and allowed herself to drift into a healing trace to help speed her recovery.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: More fluff. Trying to write fluff with Tarkin and Daala is interesting to say the least. I'm drawing mainly on their Death Star characterizations for this, as it's a younger Daala in this, not the woman who waited 11 years in the Maw, so she's a bit softer at times… though I will be going into her thoughts there at some point. :p Also for anyone curious… I'm assuming given the number of British actors used to portray native Coruscant characters, a Coruscanti accent would be similar to British… in which case there is high and low accents. High is a very proper royal accent like the queen has, while low is along the lines of cockney, or think Spike from Buffy for a down town London accent. _

Unable to sleep herself, Daala watched as Tarkin slept. Tomorrow they would be in the Maw, and he would leave her there to go work on the Death Star. That would have been difficult, but she could get by. She would miss him horribly, but duty came first. Due to the secret nature of both their work however for the most part comm silence would be enforced too. She knew Tarkin had a little leeway there with his rank, but he was too much a man of the Empire to use that too often. They had spent brief periods apart while she worked to familiarize herself with her fleet and the Maw, knowing this day would come… but now it was here… it pained her more than she expected to be leaving his side. Sighing she curled herself against his side and bit back the tears that threatened to fall. She would not cry. She was not weak like that. Too long and too hard she had fought to be accepted as more than just a useless woman in the Imperial Navy. She was an Admiral and it did not fit an Admiral to cry… and she would not have had it not been for Tarkin waking at that moment and taking in her sad expression.

"What's wrong Natasi?" he asked softly, wrapping her in his arms. As he did tears fell unbidden from her eyes, dampening the shoulder she was pressed against.

"Shavit! I wasn't going to cry." Daala swore, angry with her own weakness.

"Are you worried about managing the fleet on your own? You are more than capable my dear." Tarkin said, stroking her hair to sooth her. Beneath his hand Daala shook her head no.

"I- I'm going to miss you Wilhuff." she admitted softly. With that admission he held her tighter.

"I will miss you too Natasi." he said, kissing her lightly. "Just remember this is only temporary. Once the Death Star is built and the Rebellion crushed…"

"Then there will be less need for our work to spread us so far apart across the galaxy. I know." Daala sighed, shifting back so she could see his face and wiping her tears away. "It's easier for you though." she said, propping herself on an elbow.

"How so?" Tarkin asked.

"It doesn't seem to bother you as much anyways." Daala said, trying to find the words to explain. "Anyways, you know and trust your men… even have friends of sorts among them… I scarcely know my crew. I'm going to be alone with a crew of effective strangers in a desolate corner of space, lightyears away from the man I love, not even knowing when I will see or even hear from you again." Tarkin stroked her cheek as he considered her words. She was right in a way. Many officers still resented having her as an Admiral and did not respect her. It would be hard on her, unable to really be friends with anyone without losing respect from her crew, and thus order. She would need to ride them hard to keep them in line he knew. She was wrong if she felt he did not share her feelings however, and told her such.

"It will be difficult my dear, but I would not have given you this position if I did not think you able to handle it." he said, drawing her into a tender kiss. "As far as being unable to see or speak to each other for long periods… I will find that as difficult as you." he said. "You have brought me such joy in our time together. I had thought it too late for me to ever find love til I met you." With that admission Daala tilted her head at him and he realized why. Though they had enjoyed much closeness since he had taken her under his wing, they had never actually said they loved each other… until now.

"You love me?" she asked, surprised.

"Why do you sound so startled by that?" he asked.

"I just… don't see what a great man such as you sees in someone like me." she admitted. It was his turn to be startled.

"Don't be ridiculous Natasi. If anything I should be surprised someone are smart, talented and beautiful as you are attracted to me." Tarkin protested, and was gratified to see Daala give a rare blush at that.

"You are too kind to me Wilhuff." she said, shaking her head, but she smiled none the less. As she did he felt a flutter go through his heart, and smiled back at her. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, until a mischievous smile crossed Daala's face.

"What are you up to now my dear?" he asked. She certainly kept him on his toes.

"Well I was just thinking… since we are both awake…" she let her voice drift off suggestively, sliding her hand down the length of his body. Swinging a leg over his hip, she used her body to roll them together and shift their position so she was propped over him. "What do you say lover?" she asked, in a low sultry voice.

"You are incorrigible my dear Natasi… and I am the luckiest man in the galaxy for it." he said laughing as he pulled her into a kiss. Stars he would miss this woman.

Glad to be back on Coruscant, even if it was in a med bay, Mara tested her arm's range of motion. It was still a little sore, but the bacta had done it's work knitting her shattered bones back into place. A healing trance would take care of the rest. She'd gained a few new scars from some of the larger pieces of shrapnel which had struck her, but on the whole she had recovered nicely. She waited impatiently for the medic to return so she could be cleared to leave this place and return to duty. It annoyed her she had been unable to report back to her Master directly. Vader had reported the success of the mission and no doubt claimed all credit for it. In the end it didn't matter. The job was done and she had played her part in keeping the galaxy safe… but it didn't stop it from rubbing her the wrong way. The medic came back into the room, his nose buried in a data pad, scrolling through pages of reports. Her medical history no doubt. The medic who usually treated her was away, and his stand in looked more than a little alarmed at her extensive injury record. Then again, he didn't know who she was. Only a handful of the most trusted knew her true purpose. It was clear from his face he wasn't one of them.

"Mistress Jade." he greeted, finally looking up at her "My college has advised me you should be fit to return to duty… though personally I would disagree. Your bones had barely had time to knit, and… whatever it is you do that lands you here so often… could result in lasting damage." he said sternly.

"I am aware of the risks." she said. "However my history should tell you I also know my limits."

"Like sitting on a landmine?" the medic quipped dryly. Mara glared.

"That wasn't my idea. That was-" she paused, considering how little he seemed to know "My commanding officer's idea. Damsel in distress to lure the enemy into strike range, you know?" Mara said.

"How old are you?" the man asked abruptly. Mara tilted her head, confused by the question but answered anyways.

"I'm 16… almost 17 standard years. Why?" she asked.

"You are too young for this. I would advise you rethink your path in life. I don't know what happened that led you into being the Imperial Navy's grunt person so young, but you are going to get yourself killed if you keep on this path. You are female. Those men don't respect you and I expect that is where half of these injuries have come from. You commanding officers making you do all the hard, dangerous work, while they sit back and take the credit." the man argued. Mara frowned at that. He wasn't right… but he wasn't entirely wrong. At least when it came to working with Vader.

"Then that is my choice." she responded imperiously. The man looked at her strangely for a moment and she realized she had let her high Coruscanti accent slip through. Though raised in Imperial Palace she had learned to mask her accent to blend in anywhere. Wisely thought he man did not question her sudden shift in accent, beginning to realize there was more to Mara than met the eye. With hearing her accent he had realized she was not just some simple street urchin taking any job to get off the streets, but was part of Coruscant's upper class… somehow. He might not know quite how she fit in, but he knew enough to know questioning that could prove dangerous to his life and livelihood.

"So it is." the medic said, a note of sadness in his voice Mara could not understand the reason for. Clearing his throat he nodded to her. "In any case you are free to go as soon as you sign here saying you understand the risks of us discharging you early." he said, holding out a data pad. She quickly signed it, eager to leave this place. It wasn't that she was scared or anything… she just hated the overly sterile nature of medical centres. "Very good. You can collect your belongings from the locker over there, as well as the fresh uniform that was dropped off. I understand your old one was destroyed." Mara nodded her understanding and moved towards the locker. As she did, he left the room to grant her privacy. Idly Mara wondered what uniform it was exactly she'd find in there. She doubted it would be one of her night fighter suits since it was clear the man had not a clue who or what she was, and such an outfit would mark her as an Imperial agent and assassin. Few others had cause to wear such outfits. Opening the locker she found a cadet's uniform, exactly what would be expected of a young woman in the Navy. Quickly dressing she checked over what had come in with her. Not much. Her lightsaber and holdout blaster were missing… which meant Vader no doubt still had them.

"Just kriffing great." she muttered to herself. The last person she wanted to see was Vader, but she would not get her lightsaber back without tracking down the Sith Lord who held it. Asking Vader to hold it for her during the mission had saved it from almost certain destruction in the blast, but it didn't make her loath having to deal with him against so soon any less. Quickly exiting the medical centre she made a beeline for Lord Vader's personal chambers. With luck he wouldn't leave her standing outside the door for hours like he seemed to enjoy doing. Reaching the door to his rooms she took a deep breath, then pressed the comm button. "Lord Vader?" she said, waiting for a response. Several minutes passed and there was no answer. Trying again she hit the comm button and snapped "Lord Vader I don't have all day!". Still nothing. Annoyed she started banging on the door, when it abruptly slid open, causing her to fall in with the momentum, crashing once again into the hulking Sith Lord.

"Patience Emperor's Hand. It does take a few minutes for the meditation chamber to shift the pressure back into my mask." he chided her. Mara scowled, trying to stay mad, but part of her was curious.

"Why would it need to shift pressure?" she asked, and Vader gave a laugh.

"Your Master tolerates such curiosity from you?" he asked amused. Mara didn't see what was so funny.

"Of course. How else am I to learn?" she asked. "What's so funny?"

"You would not understand youngling." he said. "As to the meditation chamber, it allows me to remove my helmet using a special pressurized environment. My mask must be repressurized and sealed before I can leave the chamber." he explained in a rare moment of patience with her. As such Mara chose not to complain about his calling her youngling, or his comments on her inability to understand things.

"Thank you for explaining Lord Vader. I will try be more patient in future." she said bowing her head. Though they were equals in the Emperor's eyes, she had learned it best when Vader was being civil to swallow her pride a little and keep him that way by showing a small measure of subservience towards him.

"I assume you have come to collect your weapons?" Vader asked and Mara nodded.

"Yes Lord Vader, I have." she said.

"Very well. Wait here. Do not touch _anything_ Emperor's Hand." he instructed, his warning clear. Mara had no intent of disobeying him and waited patiently by the entrance. He returned a minute later with her lightsaber and blaster in his hands, but did not give them to her immediately. Instead he spoke, throwing Mara off again. "How are you healing?" he asked. Mara blinked at him confused and stunned for a moment. Since when did he care how she was? Clearly someone got up on the right side of the bed for once.

"I was discharged this morning. The bones still need to heal a little, but nothing a Force trance can't handle." she said, leery of his mood shift. She knew probably better than most how quickly that could change, and right now he was armed and she wasn't. He stood regarding her silently, and Mara tried to reach out to figure out what he was up to, but it was like hitting a duracreet wall for all she could penetrate his shields. After waiting silently for a few minutes for him to offer some kind of response she wondered if maybe he'd fallen asleep. She would never know with his face hidden as it was. Clearing her throat she asked "So, what happened after they knocked me out? We did get the Jedi right? There isn't a footless Jedi running around?" With that Vader suddenly laughed causing her to jump.

"Though I do not like you Emperor's Hand I admire your devotion to duty." he said "And yes, we got him. I'm fairly certain even Jedi can not live without their internal organs which we found on the roof." Mara tilted her head at him.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" he responded.

"I never see you eat or drink… what happened to you?" Mara asked, taking a step back as she felt anger boil up in Vader at that question. She realized belatedly the door had shut behind her and she was now pinned between an angry Sith and a durasteel door. She could feel the Dark Side's energy crackling in the air and braced herself for some form of impact. As suddenly as his rage had come on however, it faded.

"My former Master cut my limbs off, and left me for dead in a lava flow where I was severely burned. Palpatine saved me. That is all you need know youngling." Vader responded, anger still flickering, but subdued.

"He saved us both then." Mara observed. Vader gave a strange sound that she thought sounded almost like a laugh. She was debating if she should question it when he handed her her lightsaber and blaster.

"Go, return to your duty youngling." he said, his voice no longer betraying any emotion as he triggered the door release with the Force and motioned her out. It was clear whatever small measure of sociability had struck him, the moment had passed. She could feel the anger and brooding returning to him and decided it would be wise to get well out of his strike range before his mood dipped any lower. She'd been subject to enough Force chokes at his hands to know to respect his mood.

"My thanks Lord Vader." she said bowing slightly as she slipped out and made her way back to her own rooms to await her next mission.

Studying the data pad Isard found herself fascinated as the pieces began to fit together. A number of strange encrypted transmissions were being sent between Alderaan and Dantooine, and had been increasing in frequency. They also used an encryption not used by the Empire. More to the point, most of the transmissions from Alderaan originated from the office of Bail Organa... The man who had long been the most vocal against Palpatine's policies… and the dates where transmissions picked up did indeed seem to line up with the recent terrorist attacks by the so called "Rebel Alliance". Yes, she was certain he was involved in this. Everything added up to it. Still, she would need more proof. While the links seemed to all point in Organa's direction, they would need to capture Rebels to strengthen the case. Though prone to speaking against policy within the senate, Bail was still a highly respected man. She would need irrefutable evidence of his guilt before a move could be made on him. He would be kept under surveillance for certain, but what they needed was to capture an Alliance member close enough to finger him who they could turn… by whatever means were needed. She licked her lips at the idea of someday bringing the beloved Bail Organa aboard her Luysanka to force a confession from him. First things first however. Glacing at the chrono she realized it was well into the evening hours. Collecting up the data pad she made her way down the hallways and across the empty Throne room to Palpatine's private chambers hidden in the far corner of the room, masked by the shadow of the throne. He stood with his back to her observing the setting sun through the large window that filled most of one wall. A stark contrast to the cool black and grey of the throne room, Palpatine's private rooms were splashed with accents of vibrant red, contrasting sharply with the black, and giving the room a warm feel in the light of the setting sun. With an impunity few would dare she crossed the room to stand beside him. "My Lord, you requested my presence?" she asked, still maintaining a certain air of formality, not sure if his intent in this meeting was business, pleasure, or both. Turning to face her he gave a slight smile.

"You wonder why I have summoned you? If the contents of the data pad are the only reason?" he asked and she nodded.

"I do confess Pestage was not entirely clear in that manner." she admitted. Palpatine gave a short laugh.

"Intentionally so." he said, and she was left to wonder exactly what he meant by that. A flicker of his golden eyes told her he heard her unspoken question, but chose not to answer it. "Tell me, what did you think of the data?" he asked, and Isard felt the glimmer of anticipation she had felt in being summoned fade. So it was business tonight then.

"The evidence certainly seems to point to Alderaan and Bail Organa being involved, but it remains circumstantial for now." Isard said.

"Indeed. I reached the same conclusion." Palpatine said.

"If I may propose something my Lord?" Isard asked. Palpatine gave her a slight nod.

"Proceed." he said.

"It will be difficult to take Bail directly without evidence that is beyond reproach or denial by even the stanchest of his supporters. He is too respected a man with too many allies. Moving against him prematurely will only gain support for the Rebellion." Isard said, and Palpatine indicated for her to continue. "I believe our best approach would be to capture several Rebels.. as close to him as possible… then release them as spies for us." she explained.

"Can it be done?" Palpatine asked. Isard nodded an affirmative.

"I have been experimenting with some new methods. The results have been most promising in generating a sleeper agent. They will not even realize they are a spy for us, even as they betray their comrades. A small amount of amnesia… not so much as to cause alarm, but just enough to keep them from realizing their actions… will accompany each time the sleeper is triggered to report. Once enough evidence was gathered we could recall them and use it to pin Bail beyond any shadow of a doubt." Isard explained.

"A solid plan Ysanne." Palpatine said, and Isard bowed her head at the praise. "The ISB has identified several potential targets. I shall have the troops notified to shoot to stun and capture, not kill." he said.

"Thank you my Lord." Isard said. A small smile crossed his lips as he slid an arm around her waist to draw her closer. Expecting to be dismissed, the move caught Isard off guard. Shifting slightly to meet his golden gaze with her mismatched one, she searched his face for his intention. Seeing the smile she met it with one of her own.

"Now that business is taken care of, I believe we can move to my other reason for summoning you Ysanne." he said. At those words she felt a shiver of anticipation run through her and knew he felt it too. Others could judge her all they liked. She lived for moments like this she thought as he pulled her fully into his arms and kissed her. He was not gentle as he drove her back toward the bed, but she didn't mind. The passion which overrode any tenderness which might have existed suited her just fine. She was no sentimental fool. The storm between them, like two elements of nature meeting was what drove her. She felt intoxicated by his presence… the sheer power within him. He played the frail old man to the public but she knew the truth of who he was. The darkness in him that called to the darkness within herself. Pain and pleasure blended together for them as the storm built. It was a heady and addictive experience. When they had finally worn each other out, she lay in his arms trying to regain her breath. Meeting his gaze, her fire and ice eyes flicking a silent question of his wish as she looked for an answer in his golden eyes.

"My Lord?" she said softly, fully expecting she would be told to leave. Instead he surprised her further by shaking his head at her unspoken question.

"You may stay Ysanne." he told her.

"Thank you my Lord." she whispered, planting a rare gentle kiss on him before shifting so her back was pressed to his chest, his arms around her. Spent as she was, sleep came rapidly to her, and she quickly fell into a contented slumber.

The Maw was indeed as desolate a place as she remembered it. Daala looked out the window of her personal flag ship Gorgon, but there wasn't much to see. Surrounded by asteroids and black holes it was perhaps the most dead corner of space. Still it was her duty to ensure the safety and order of the facility. More of her focus fell on the latter. Since destroying those not part of the Maw Institution who knew the route in, the odds were extremely low anyone would even find the facility… and if they did, her four fully crewed star destroyers would be more than a match for any hapless piece of space trash who found there way in. She did enjoy the respect she received certainly. Admitted the respect granted to her had been helped along by making an example of the first officer who dared question the legitimacy of her promotion to Admiral. Rather than resort to the dramatic means her lover had used to stress the point, she had simply made use of the fact the officer raised the question in the middle of a briefing where much of her crew was present. She had simply drawn her blaster and fired a single killing shot. "Any further questions about my rank or can we get down to business?" she'd asked. The room had fallen silent. Daala smiled at the memory. After that incident no one had dared question her authority. She was sure Tarkin would be proud of her. Sighing as she thought of her lover, she wondered how he was doing, and if he was missing her as much as she missed him. As if on cue her personal comm flashed with an incoming message. Smiling she flicked the comm on and was greeted by Tarkin's smiling face.

"How are you finding being a full time Admiral Natasi?" he asked.

"There was a small incident the first meeting, but since then things have settled." Daala admitted.

"I can assume this incident was taken care of?" Tarkin asked.

"Quite permanently." Daala responded, smirking slightly.

"You learned well Admiral." he said laughing. Daala smiled at that brightly.

"I learned from the best." she said. "And your assignment? It's progressing well?" Daala asked.

"As well as might be expected on such a massive undertaking." Tarkin sighed.

"That well?" Daala observed with a slightly bemused expression.

"Just so." said Tarkin. Daala smiled. She had missed this. His voice, their light banter… there was only one thing she missed more. "Will you be coming to… _inspect the Maw facilities_ to be sure I am running it up to your standards?" she asked playfully.

"As soon as my duties allow time." he assured her. "Speaking of, I must return to them now. I just wanted to be sure you were doing ok." Tarkin said.

"I get by." she assured him. "I hope I do you proud." she said.

"You always do." he said as he disconnected the comm. She stood smiling, holding the now blank comm in her hand for a moment before pocketing it and making her way to the bridge. She would be sure she was worthy of the faith he held in her, and keep the facility running in perfect order. With renewed sense of duty she went about her work, eagerly anticipating his _inspection of her work_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Going into Mara in the very early days as Emperor's Hand here… and how she went from that to the person who if you have ever listened to the Return of the Jedi radio drama is quite laid back and callous almost as she explains to C3P0 that "there's one thing Jabba can't pay her enough for" referring to Oola and kinda making a running commentary as Oola struggles against Jabba and falls into the rancor pit. Also pulling from Choices of One, Mara refers to Palpatine as wise and fair… so there is no way in hell she was seeing the whole picture. Throughout this I will go into that a bit._

Mara was loading a fresh charge into her blaster, ready for a final round of target practice when her danger sense flared. Glancing around she quickly saw why. Stalking towards her was Ysanne Isard. It was too late to pretend she hadn't been here, and doing so would only make her seem more suspect in the Intelligence Director's eyes. Steeling herself she waited as Isard approached. "So just a mere dancer are we? What is a dancer doing in the firing range?" Isard asked sharply. Mara shrugged.

"Have you _seen_ some of the creeps in the court I'm dancing for?" she challenged.

"So you claim you have been here firing perfect scores… as self defence practice?" Isard challenged in response.

"Well better I'm good than terrible. Anyways firing a blaster is kinda like dancing." Mara said, letting herself slip into the role of the ditzy court dancer.

"Humor me _dancer_, as I fail to see this. How exactly do the two connect?" Isard asked.

"Well both require precision… knowing where your body is… and how to move it and how to breath to get the desired outcome, be a it perfect pirouette or a perfect shot… you have to understand action and cary through." Mara explained. Isard raised a brow at her.

"Intriguing. You see far more educated then one might expect." she said. Mara kept her face impassive and even slightly confused, but internally she was cursing.

"Are you saying you think all dancers are stupid?" Mara snapped stamping her foot down in frustration. She started to spin away from Isard and stomp off when the Director caught her shoulder and turned her back to face her. Mara had to restrain herself not to counter the move and throw Isard as she had been trained. Isard's hand shot out to grasp Mara by the jaw, forcing her to meet Isard's mismatched gaze.

"From what I have seen of them… yes. You are far too alert and intelligent for a mere dancer." she said. Though typically a move beneath her, Mara spat at Isard, forcing her to release her grip on her jaw, which was painfully tight. Skittering back a few steps, she narrowly dodged the smack aimed at her cheek.

"What the kriff?!" Mara snapped at Isard "What did I ever do to you?" she asked sounding startled. She knew of course why Isard hated her. She was both close to Palpatine, and he had ensured Isard had no information on Mara… something the Director liked even less than Mara's apparent closeness to the Emperor. "Is this about the ball?" Mara asked with fake innocence "Because if it is I'm sorry if I stepped on your toes. I was just doing what his Majesty asked of me." she said.

"I somehow doubt that." Isard said.

"You can doubt all you want. Doesn't change the facts." Mara responded. Isard glared at her, but knew she could do nothing against Mara for the moment, no matter how much the girl infuriated her. She would get to the bottom of this eventually.

"Just remember this Jade… I am a very dangerous woman. You do not want to cross me, or give me any cause to doubt your intentions towards His Majesty. If I suspect you of treason, I will see to it you never see the light of day again. Am I clear?" Isard snapped.

"Completely Madam Director." Mara said.

"Good." Isard said "And Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Tread very carefully when it comes to how close you try get to the Emperor." Isard warned.

"How close I- Madam Director I am not _trying_ anything. I am doing my job and that is all. My dancing pleases his Majesty. I have no desires outside of my ability to-" Mara broke off picking up on Isard's thought and realizing it was jealously of a potential rival for the Emperor's affections, not fear for his safety which drove her. Mara shuddered at the thought. She loved the Emperor, but not like _that_. He was practically her father.

"Precisely." Isard said and Mara shook her head vigourously, wishing to clear this matter up at least. It was one thing to flirt and dance.. but if Isard thought… did she not realize how young she was?

"Not like that!" Mara blurted out. "Surely he would never. I mean I'm 16." she explained. Isard considered that.

"And yet he asked you to dance privately for him. You _do_ know what that means don't you?" Isard asked sharply. Mara flushed. She hadn't ever considered the implications of those words. She was certain he would never… but the fact he had said those things unsettled her. Isard regarded her and her expression softened for a rare moment. "I see. Perhaps you are that naive after all." she said. "I will be watching you closely however Jade. Even if you are that innocent, you won't stay that way long in Imperial Court. No woman does if she values her career." Isard said. Mara knew she should keep her mouth shut and let it go, but she could not resist a final jab at the Director.

"And I suppose you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" she said flippantly. Even her Force enhanced reaction time was not enough to dodge the painful slap that sent her reeling backwards and had her seeing stars from the force of it.

"I worked hard to get where I am. You have no idea the things I have sacrificed to fight my way to the top." Isard spat at her furious. "My relationship has _nothing_ to do with securing my position. If you _dare_ imply that again you little brat I _will_ see to it you never dance again. Now are we clear?" she growled. Inspite of herself Mara flinched. She'd enjoyed getting the temperamental Director's hackles up baiting her before… but she had never seen her so livid. Mara knew she had just crossed a line with Isard, and made a certain enemy out of her. She had also discovered what buttons were dangerous to press with her. This time she decided to concede to Isard. Pressing her too much further Mara realized could end fatally, Force or not. She knew despite not being an active field agent anymore, Isard still kept up her training. Mara had a small advantage in her Force ability, but she was not keen to put it to the test. Though proud of her skills, Mara knew better than to intentionally endanger herself in a direct confrontation with uncertain odds.

"Completely." Mara said, bowing her head slightly in a submissive gesture to placate Isard for the moment. The Director stood glaring at her for a moment more before turning and leaving, content she felt she had won this fight. Mara looked at the target in front of her and sighed, unable to focus. Checking the safety, Mara holstered her blaster and made her way towards the throne room. Though certain it was a misunderstanding, she knew she would not be focused until she cleared up with her Master exactly what he had meant. She was sure she'd feel silly for it after, but Isard had managed to unsettle her, and she needed that peace of mind to ground herself again… and if Isard was right about her Master's intentions… well she'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

Watching as the shuttle docked with the _Gorgon_, Daala let a small smile slip. It was all she could do to keep from charging up the loading ramp impatiently. Waiting at the base of the ramp as it lowered, she gave a proper salute when Grand Moff Tarkin exited. Out of a need to maintain order with her crew they maintained proper form as she greeted him. "Grand Moff Tarkin, it's an honour." she said fighting hard to suppress her grin. By his expression, Daala could tell he was having a similar struggle.

"The honour is mine Admiral Daala." he returned, offering her his hand, which she took in her own.

"You must be eager to tour the facilities and see the progress we have made." Daala said. Tarkin cleared his throat.

"I actually find myself quite tired after the trip. Perhaps you would be so kind as to direct me to my rooms first?" he said, giving her a subtle wink. Her smile broadened for a moment at that.

"Can't wait?" she asked, amused in a voice low enough only he could hear. Louder for the benefit of the crew she said "Of course. I shall take you there myself. They are actually right next to my rooms, should you require anything during your stay."

"Convenient." he said in a plain voice, though she could see the mirth and anticipation in his eyes.

"Right this way." she said, guiding him down the hallways to his quarters. It was hard to resist the temptation just to leap into his arms, but she kept her eyes firm ahead. She could wait… for a few minutes longer anyways. As they walked through the corridors of the Star Destroyer she made small talk to keep her mind focused til they reached the privacy of the rooms. It would not do to have a scandal aboard her ship… much as it would be _fun_. "I hope your trip was uneventful." she said.

"Quite." he responded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The unspoken hope this part of the trip _would_ be eventful clear in his expression. As they were in a quieter part of the Destroyer she returned the smile.

"Good. I would hate to think of you running into any trouble." she said. Shifting slightly closer than was proper he dropped his voice to a low whisper.

"That isn't you my dear?" he asked, and she made a tsking noise and gave him a playful shove as they were alone for the moment, the corridor deserted by the changing of shifts.

"Who's trouble?" she asked playfully, keeping her voice low, knowing troops were not too far off.

"You are my dear." he whispered back.

"Me? I am behaving myself. You are the one encouraging indecency." she said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tarkin said with a feigned innocence as he let his hand slip down her backside. He quickly straightened and assumed a proper form when they head booted feet approaching. Daala had to fight hard to mask her amusement as she cocked an eyebrow at him, shifting so she stood slightly in front of him as they resumed their walk down the hall. She covered her laugh with a cough as she heard a quietly muttered "Kriff decency" from behind her.

"Behave!" she whispered, grateful they were nearing the living quarters. Much further and they would be violating decency laws of any civilized system, troops and order be damned. When they reached the door to the room he turned to face her, noticing a few crew members milling about nearby.

"Perhaps you would like to brief me on the advances which have been made while I settle in?" he proposed. Smirking slightly Daala nodded.

"Oh of course sir. Your time is very valuable I understand." she said, palming the door release. As soon as the door closed behind them he gathered her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Stars I've missed you." he whispered against her lips. Sliding her leg between his, and catching his shoulder, she shifted them so she held him pinned against the door. Fumbling with the clasps of this tunic she returned his kiss passionately.

"Less talk." she murmured breathlessly against him "Talk later." she said as she slid his tunic off and slid her hands over his bare skin, appreciating the moan she was able to elicit from him. As he shifted them so she was pressed against the door she put a hand out to brace herself, and hit something which she realized was the door release as it began to slid open behind her. "Door!" she yelped, giving him a quick shove back and quickly hitting the control to close the door before it could fully open. Once the door slid shut once again she began to laugh and Tarkin laughed with here.

"Perhaps it would be wise to move away from the door less we cause a scandal." he said.

"You mean more of one?" Daala asked raising an eyebrow at him, her expression bemused.

"I have no idea what you mean." Tarkin said, and Daala's expression turned playful.

"No? Then perhaps I should remind you." she said as she steered them back towards a plush nerf leather chair. Nudging him so he stumbled backwards into it, she settled herself into his lap. "Brings back memories doesn't it?" she asked.

"You were far less bold then." Tarkin responded smiling, as he undid the fasteners of her tunic. She shrugged lightly, letting the material fall to the floor.

"I was a lowly fleet officer then, and you were well above my rank." Daala reminded him, shifting slightly to remove his belt. She kissed him deeply before continuing "And I thought the attraction was one sided that night I went to you. I believe by the end of the night when I realized you returned my affection I was far bolder." she said.

"That you were my dear." Tarkin said as he slid her off his lap and rose to remove the remainder of their uniforms more easily. "That you were." he repeated as he pulled her to him, the last layers dividing them shed.

Mara hesitated at the entrance to the throne room. Her Master had always encouraged her to question things, but this felt different somehow. Taking a few deep breaths to try calm the anxiety welling within her, she suddenly felt a calming presence touch her mind. _Of course he can sense your anxiety you di'kut_ Mara thought to herself. Since he was obviously aware of her presence and nerves there was no sense hiding in the shadows and debating the issue any longer. Stepping forward into the room, she kneeled and bowed her head before him as she had been taught, waiting until his voice released her.

"Rise my child." he said, motioning her to his side. He waited to continue speaking until she had crossed the room and stood beside him. Addressing the guards first he commanded "Leave us." and waited until they had left before turning his full focus to Mara. Her anxiety spiked again at being totally alone with her Master. She had been many times in past of course… but that was before. Taking her hands in his own withered ones he asked "What troubles you my child?" Mara faltered for words.

"Forgive me Master… I am certain you will think me foolish." she said, feeling unsure of herself once again "I had a confrontation with Ysanne Isard." she said, drawing out the conversation as she struggled to find the words to ask what it was she wished to know. Palpatine raised an eyebrow at her, and once again send soothing waves through the Force to steady her.

"I seem to recall I requested you not provoke her." Palpatine said, and Mara bowed her head.

"It was not my intent to confront her. She cornered me as I was finishing up target practice." she explained and Palpatine nodded, making a note to reign his Director in later. Isard should not have been anywhere near the firing range while Mara was there. She had been specifically ordered well aware from that area to avoid such a meeting. He would deal with her disobedience soon. For now he kept his focus on his Hand, and learning what _exactly_ it was his Director had or said done to succeed in ruffling her so.

"I see." he said aloud, encouraging Mara to continue speaking.

"She said some things… which I was not certain of the truth of…" Mara said. Instead of speaking directly she deliberately opened her mind fully to her Master, showing him the scene that had played out not too long ago. Silence filled the air as Palpatine considered how best to respond. At last he spoke.

"While I would encourage you to use any means needed to fulfill a mission, I would never force you to do anything against your wishes child." he said.

"But were it my wish… you would…" Mara faltered, a flush colouring her cheeks. Palpatine reached out to brush a lock of her hair back as he responded.

"No. Others perhaps, but not myself, and not now. You are still too young for such things." he said. Mara blew out a sigh of relief for a moment then took in his words.

"Someday though?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Perhaps." Palpatine responded. "It would remain to your discretion however." Mara considered that. Though still discomforted by the conversation, she was relieved the Director had been wrong about some things… even if she wasn't entirely wrong in her views on the role of women within Imperial Palace.

"Master?" Mara said, one question still lingering.

"Yes child?" Palpatine asked.

"If you have no such intent, why did you say.." Mara broke off but her meaning was clear.

"To ruffle Ysanne and throw her off your true purpose." Palpatine explained "She believed it to be the case, so I simply reinforced her thoughts in that direction to prevent her asking further questions. I do not fully trust my Director… she has too much a lust for power. I may require you to keep an eye on her… as such it is better if she thinks you merely a bauble, and potential rival to my affections. It will throw her from discovering what you truly are. Do you understand now child?" he asked. Mara nodded.

"I understand Master… and I am sorry for doubting you. I know you only wish that which is best for me and the Empire." she said softly.

"Doubt is a human emotion and unavoidable. It is how we handle that doubt which makes us fail or succeed, child. You sought the facts before you reached a decision, instead of allowing doubt to cloud your judgement. Do not feel shame in having doubted, but pride in handling such doubts so well." Palpatine said his comforting presence filling her mind, allowing her to feel his pride. Mara smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better, always so kind and wise. She felt truly blessed to serve such great man.

"Thank you Master." she said bowing her head at his praise. "Shall I return to my practice now? I must admit I did not complete my final round before I was disturbed by Isard." Mara said. Palpatine considered it for a moment before he spoke.

"No, I have a task for you." he said.

"How is it I might serve you?" Mara asked, and Palpatine smiled at her. Always so eager to please she was.

"It is clear Ysanne Isard has been most disobedient lately. I would hope it is just her… _curiosity_ getting the better of her regarding you… but I would like to be certain that her disobedience doesn't extend further, perhaps into treasonous realms." Palpatine said.

"What would you have me do?" Mara asked.

"Tail her discretely. Use the secret passage ways I showed you. Stay out of sight, but not out of hearing. Make certain her loyalty is to myself, and not some other." he said. "Do not confront her. I will deal with her myself, once I know exactly what it is she is playing at."

"Yes my Master." Mara said, bowing "I shall start immediately if that is your wish." she said and Palpatine nodded at her.

"It is. Go child and learn what you can, then report back to me."

"It shall be done my Master." Mara said, slipping from the throne room, allowing herself to vanish once more into the shadows where she would hunt her prey. In Imperial Palace the walls did indeed have eyes.

Palpatine's gaze burned with a cold fire as he regarded Ysanne Isard who stood before him. Though not typically a woman fearful of anything, her stance and force sense betrayed her anxiety at his anger with her. How much of that anxiety was fear of the potential to lose her position and how much was fear of what he himself might do in punishment was hard to say. He remained silent, not releasing her from her bow, enjoying her fear for a few minutes longer. She had been caught at her games and she knew she was in trouble. She might be able to claim to others her disobedience to learn more about Mara Jade was out of fear for the Emperor's safety, but she could not claim such to him. He knew it was a lie as much as she did. Finally tiring of the game he addressed her "You know why you have been summoned Ysanne?" he asked coldly. She flinched almost imperceptibly as she answered.

"I do my Lord." she said, keeping her mismatched eyes lowered, hesitant to meet his golden gaze.

"Have you so little faith in me?" he asked.

"I do not understand how you can trust her when you know nothing about her… there is no intel in any Imperial records for her." Isard said.

"_You_ know nothing about her Ysanne. Do not be so certain that is the case with me. Assumptions are dangerous to make." Palpatine corrected her sharply. Though nervous at his tone, and understanding the danger in it, she could not contain her curiosity at that comment.

"So records _do_ exist for her… just in a more secured location?" Isard asked.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps not. That is for me to know, unless I decide otherwise." Palpatine responded cryptically.

"What is she? She is more then a simple dancer. Do not insult my intelligence by insisting she is my Lord." Isard snapped, and Palpatine raised an eyebrow at her. His voice was cool as he spoke, but it was filled with an undercurrent of threat.

"You presume to order me Ysanne?" he asked. Isard flinched, but refused to back down.

"I do not presume to order you my Lord… merely ask you afford me some respect. That is all." she said, her eyes drifting to his hands where energy was beginning to crackle between his fingers.

"Respect is earned Ysanne… and I question your intelligence in defying a direct order… and now in your commands. I respect those who know their place and remain in it." he said. Understanding how thin a ground she tread on she wisely retreated.

"My apologies my Lord." she said subdued "I meant no offence." Palpatine seemed to calm a little at that, and motioning Isard forward cupped her cheek in his hand, and tilted her head up so her eyes met his.

"You need not fear replacement at my side from Mara Jade, Ysanne. I hold a fondness for her yes, but it is not of that nature. She is an experiment of mine which has been most successful. It is pride in my work which causes me to admire her, not lust." he explained. "Do you understand now Ysanne?" he asked.

"I dislike not knowing, being unable to judge for myself if she is a threat or not to you… but if you are certain you can trust her… I suppose I must accept that." she sighed. "I must admit it hurts you do not trust me with the truth in this matter however." she added. Palpatine regarded her with an unreadable expression for a moment, debating how best to respond. After a moment he rose and pulled Isard into his arms.

"It is not about trust my dear Ysanne. It is for the sake of the Empire I keep some of my projects a secret." he said. She tilted her head at that, even more confused by the statement.

"I don't understand my Lord." she mummered against his chest. He brushed her hair back and kissed her with a rare gentleness before he responded.

"No, you are not meant to. Perhaps someday, but not now." he said "Just know all I do is for the best interests of the Empire." he added. Isard gave a sigh, not content not to know, but he could feel her resignation that he would say no more… and continuing to disobey could end fatally she knew. She would accept her fate for the time being… and should she grow too curious or power hungry… there were any number of punishments possible, both fatal and not


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: For clarity, the first bit is a flashback, taking place a couple years before the first bit. I will be doing a few of these. I'm a wee bit sleep deprived so I'm finding myself not quite as coherent as I might be otherwise. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and reviews are loved! If there is anything you want to see in this let me know and I will do my best to include it, provided it has the potential to fit within existing canon. To answer a common question I write by the seat of my pants a bit and stories can shift minority or majorly based on reviewer opinion, so your voice counts! :D_

To say she had been surprised was an under statement Daala reflected, remembering the night Tarkin had first come for her. That had been the day her world changed. She had been spending most of her days in the kitchen, her skills ignored… her nights were spent in training sims under an alias. She had thought she had been careful to cover her tracks. Fake name, never late for duty… her superior officers never even noticed what she did after hours so long as she showed up for morning report. It was just something to let her blow off steam as one by one her fellow graduates of the Academy moved up the promotional ladder… and she stayed stuck. Oh it wasn't entirely she was without options. No there had certainly been an officer here and there who _had_ noticed she was a woman and had offered to better her situation in exchange for favours. She was above that though. If she gained a promotion it would be for her work and skills, not her looks. So it was them that when she had heard Tarkin had come to collect a promising recruit, she never imagined it might be herself. He had been equally surprised to learn she was a woman, who was left to kitchen duty most of the time.

"Pack your things. We shall leave tonight." Tarkin ordered her firmly. Realizing she mistook his anger with her commanding officers with anger at herself he asked more softly "How long do you need to gather your things?"

"Only a few minutes… I don't really have much outside my standard military issues." she responded, still standing rigid at attention.

"At ease." he told her, as they walked down the halls towards her barrack. "Not one to keep family momentos?" he asked. Daala remained quite for a moment before she forced herself to relax her stance a little, though she kept her eyes downcast as she spoke.

"I have no family sir." she said by way of explanation.

"My apologies." Tarkin said "I should have read your personal file before coming to collect you. I was so eager to meet such a skilled strategist, I made a most basic error. I hope you can forgive me my dear." he said. On anothers lips, the small term of endearment would have been offensive to her… but coming from a great man she found it sweet and endearing.

"Please, do not apologize. I don't even remember them. The Empire is my family now." Daala said.

"Spoken like a true officer." Tarkin responded, smiling at her. Daala returned the smile.

"You flatter me too much sir." she said, stopping to slide her keycard out and swipe it into the release for the door to her bunk. "Well, this is home sweet home." Daala said "I'll just be a moment. You're welcome to come in if you'd like." she said. She flushed slightly as she realized she was effectively inviting the man into her room… but it was a shared bunk in any case, even if her fellow cadets were out on rounds at the moment… and it couldn't be helped. Grabbing a bag she hurriedly tossed her uniforms, code cylinders, a couple holos, and a small case with some basic makeup and hair ties, into it. "That's about it." she said as she sealed the bag.

"Very good. I will let your commanding officer know you shall be returning with me, effective immediately." Tarkin said as he considered that she was not kidding she had very little in the way of possessions… or much of anything in her life. He made a promise to himself he would make her life a little easier once he had her on his ship and under his wing. It was clear life had not been kind to her.

"Thank you sir." she said, not quite meeting his gaze, a small blush he found utterly endearing crossing her cheeks. He was glad for the moment she was keeping her eyes trained on the floor so she did not see the matching blush which coloured his own cheeks. As they reached the office of her commanding officer, Tarkin approached the man.

"I have what I came here for. I will be taking my leave now. Please see to it all of Daala's personal records are transferred to my ship with haste." Tarkin said.

"But sir, you haven't even seen half our officers." the man protested.

"Nor do I care to, unless I see the promise in them this one has shown. I only am interested in the best." Tarkin responded sharply. "I trust you will make sure all the nessicary paperwork is tended to." he added as he turned to leave. The man sputtered with an impotent rage behind him as Daala quickly followed Tarkin out of the office.

"He's not too happy about getting stuck with all the paperwork." Daala commented as they walked. Tarkin smirked as he spoke.

"I'm not in the business of making people happy." he said, and caught what looked like a flicker of disappointment in her face for a moment.

"I suppose not." she said. As they reached the ship he made a decision.

"I had expected to be collecting a young man today and had assigned quarters in the crew bunks… but I imagine you might like a little more privacy. My own rooms are quite large, and I spend very little time in them. I could set up a guest bed for you tonight, and have private rooms prepped for you." he offered, hoping he didn't sound too improper. Daala's expression was unreadable and he prepared to apologize for offending her, but she spoke.

"I would hate to trouble you so… but that does sound wonderful." she admitted softly. Tarkin smiled genuinely at her to set her at ease.

"It's no trouble at all my dear." he said as they boarded the shuttle that would take them back to his Star Destroyer. They made small talk during the short trip over to the waiting destroyer and as they walked through the halls.

"Are you disappointed I am a woman?" Daala asked abruptly.

"Of course not!" Tarkin said startled "Why would you think such a thing?" he asked, worried he had offended her somehow.

"I was just thinking… you are making extra accommodations for me… and I've been around enough to know women aren't much cared for in the Navy." Daala explained.

"My dear, your gender has no bearing on your skill. As to accommodations, I shall greatly enjoy the opportunity to get to know you more." Tarkin assured her. Taking in her quizzical expression he considered his words and quickly amended them "Professionally that is." he said, clearing his throat.

"Of course." Daala said, trying to hide the note of disappointment in her voice. _Stupid_ she thought to herself, _of course he doesn't see you that way_. She wanted to blurt out, tell him how his simple presence by her made her feel, but she was too pragmatic a women to let a rush of hormones ruin her chances. _He'd probably be offended by the idea _Daala thought. Tarkin seemed every inch the perfect gentleman and after so long spent with men who couldn't keep it in their pants… he was a breath of fresh air.

"Here we are." Tarkin said, pulling out a keycard. As the door opened Daala was stunned. He wasn't joking the quarters were quite spacious. Though sparsely decorated, the decor was tasteful and opulent.

"Wow." Daala said as she paused in the entrance way. Offering his hand, Tarkin guided her in as the door closed behind them. He gave her a quick tour of the rooms so she knew where to find anything she might need before he made his way to the small cook unit.

"You must be hungry." he said "I realize I pulled you just before evening meal. It there anything you fancy?" he asked her.

"I eat pretty much anything. Orphanages aren't exactly known for their fine dining, and the Navy barracks aren't much better." she said giving a small smirk.

"Point taken." he said as he pulled out some nerf steaks and set them in the cooker, then pulled out some glasses and wine to hopefully help set her more at ease… himself too for that matter. He found himself quite flustered by the beautiful cadet's presence. Perhaps it had not been the best idea to invite her to stay in his quarters he considered. Still what was done was done. "Do you prefer red or white?" he asked and she flushed.

"Truthfully sir, I've actually never tried anything besides Whyrens to know." she admitted. Deciding on a nice Alderaanian red he poured them each a glass and guided her over to the couch, hoping the move came across as a good host and not improper. Daala sat beside him apprehensively, but after a little wine she began to relax. As she did the conversation flowed more freely between them, and Tarkin found himself regretting he had not met her years ago. They seemed to share much in common despite a large gap in years between them. The cooker dinged signalling the food was ready and he rose and brought the nerf over to her along with a fresh glass of wine.

As they finished the meal he noticed her listing slightly, clearly mildly intoxicated. Putting an arm out to steady her, he was surprised to find her leaning into it, curling herself into his side. Her closeness was having a definite impact on him, and he feared the alcohol had loosened her inhibitions more than he had hoped for. Certainly he would not wish her to think he had taken advantage of her. Trying to decide the best course of action, her voice startled him.

"You smell nice…" she mummered against him. Apparently suddenly realizing she had spoken aloud, she flushed. "Kriff, did I just say that out loud? And just swear in front of my commanding officer? You must think me a total idiot…" she trailed off upset with herself. She was making an utter fool of herself. So caught up in her self reproach she was that she gave a small yelp of surprise when he gathered her into his arms.

"I think you anything but an idiot my dear. Alcohol can impair the best of us. Perhaps it is time to retire though?" he suggested.

"Right…" Daala said. She knew sleep wasn't what she wanted right now. What she wanted would probably get her fired. Then again, he hadn't really rebuked her for her current actions so maybe… taking a chance she leaned in and kissed him. He froze rigid beneath her hands and lips and she feared for a moment she had just really blown it, then suddenly he seemed to throw caution to the wind and met her kiss.

"Stars you're beautiful." he murmured against her lips as he shifted them to draw her into his lap, needing her closer to him.

"You're not so bad yourself." she murmured back as she kissed a trail from his lips down his jaw and neck. Wishing to explore further she hastily undid the fasteners of his tunic, sliding his top from his narrow shoulders. As she slid her palms over his chest, a moan escaped his lips which thrilled her. Working quickly to shed the layers dividing them, so heavy in their lust that they were beyond the point of return or even coherent thought. As she saw his head turn towards the sleep chambers she shook her head. "Too far." she said breathlessly. Certainly she had taken a lover before, but that was nothing compared to the burning passion she felt now. As they entwined on the couch, all words fell away. All thought beyond adoration for the other fell away. When they had eventually worn themselves out, and finally made it to the sleep chamber, she curled in his arms, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart… and she knew he was the one. Though she scarcely knew him, except by reputation and their conversations earlier… she just felt so… _right_ here. She knew in this moment she would dedicate her life to him.

Spying the Director of Imperial Intelligence across the room from her, Mara gave Isard a polite nod, hoping to restore some measure of peace and relative civility between them. She didn't especially like the woman, but she didn't want her as an enemy either. In any case, she had to be fair, opened Mara's eyes to things she was not aware of and probably helped keep her safer in the process, even if that had not been the Director's intention. Drifting across the room, she made her way to stand by Isard. "Madam Director, might I speak with you?" she asked. Isard raised a skeptical brow at her, her mismatched eyes seeming to bore a hole through her searching for her intent. Finally she gave a resigned sigh.

"What is it Jade?" she asked tersely.

"I… I wished to thank you." Mara said. That caught Isard off guard. She had been expecting a fight not thanks.

"Whatever for? Unless you enjoy being struck, in which case I'll happily do it again." Isard responded dryly. Mara gave a small laugh at that.

"I'd prefer if you didn't do that in future." she said. Clearing her throat she clarified "I wished to thank you for making me aware of certain… duties women in my position are expected to perform. I would not have realized without your comment the danger I might have placed myself in had I agreed to too many of those men to dance privately for them… I took the comment at it's literally face value. I didn't realize… but I asked around and you are right." Mara explained. Isard nodded at her.

"I wouldn't worry too much. His Majesty seems quite fond of you. I doubt he'd let you come to any harm." she said.

"It still troubles me. I know as a dancer my role is not so important… but it still feels… wrong to _serve the Empire_ in such a manner." Mara sighed. Isard regarded her and felt a small measure of compassion for the girl. She really was quite young and innocent to Court life still. Sooner or later she would be broken to it, and quite possibly not by choice. She herself had at least enjoyed freedom in that regard. Her choices of lover were her own. However protective his Majesty was of the girl, she wondered if that would be the case with Mara for much longer. Shifting the conversation to ground on which she was more comfortable, Isard took advantage of Mara's apparent momentary trust in her to learn more about her.

"You needn't pretend you are just a dancer Jade. I know you to be more." she said, watching Mara for a reaction, but she gave none. She was very well trained clearly. "A dancer does not resist soft interrogation like this." Isard continued "And in any case his Majesty told me as much.". Mara tilted her head slightly.

"What did he say about me?" she asked, turning the tables.

"Very good." Isard said smirking. "You won't give me any information I don't already have. You wish to know what I have been told so you do not accidentally betray anything you shouldn't. You would make a good Intelligence agent if you ever decide to change careers from _dancing_… to something within the Empire proper." she said. Mara did not miss the emphasis on dancer. She'd figured out whatever Mara was, she did not fit within the standard military command. Trying a different tact, Isard asked personal questions of her. "When did you come to Court?" she asked. Mara hesitated for a fraction of a second and her eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment.

"As a little girl." she said "I took lessons from one of His Highnesses top dancers. When my parents were killed in a speeder accident, the dancers took me in as one of their own. Once I was old enough I was introduced to His Majesty… and became one of his dancers." Mara explained. Isard had the sense it wasn't the whole truth, but some form of cover story. Still, she did believe the girl had been brought to the Palace early. She spoke with a formal Coruscanti accent she would only have acquired from spending her early years among the Imperial Elite.

"You are an orphan then?" Isard asked. Palpatine's protectiveness over her was beginning to fall into place. If he and not the dancers had raised her, grooming her for whatever experiment he planned to perform with her… it was odd to imagine her lover with a young child… and yet it made perfect sense.

"I am." Mara confirmed "But my fellow dancers are my family now." she said.

"And his Majesty?"

"What about him?"

"Is he not your family too in a sense?" Isard asked, and Mara faltered for a second. "You seem quite close to him. If it is not as a lover, there is only one other logical conclusion." she explained.

"I suppose in a sense it could be said he's a sort of father to me." Mara said, trying to reveal as little as possible. Sometimes the best lies were built on truths though. Certainly the answer seemed to satisfy Isard and through the Force Mara could feel Isard's consideration of her to be a threat lessening. Though not quite the original ruse to throw Isard off her trail, it was close enough and provided her a reason Mara should be close to the Emperor the was in no way a threat to his safety or a potential rival to his affections. In a small fit of dark humour realizing their positions relative to the Emperor, Isard gave an abrupt laugh and Mara regarded her confused. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Consider I am his lover and you his adopted child." Isard said and suddenly it clicked. Seeing the realization in Mara's face Isard gave a small nod "Just don't ever dare call me that." she said.

"I won't dream of it Madam Director." Mara said.

"And Jade.. should your relationship change…"

"It won't." Mara assured her "Not so long as I have any say in the matter." she amended.

"I hope you will." Isard said as she turned to leave. Mara watched as she left. Inspite of their differences and natural dislike of each other, they understood each other. She wondered idly how long that would last if Isard even learned part of her job was to watch her and keep her in line.

Sliding silently to Isard's side, like a ghost, the shadow he was, Palpatine touched her shoulder to get her attention, amused at how she flinched from the unexpected touch. She recovered quickly however, well used to such games, even when he did not have her blindfolded. "My Lord." she said turning to face him and inclining her head in a show of deference.

"I see you have managed to work things out with Mara Jade?" he inquired.

"You know I do not trust her. She is young enough now perhaps she is no threat… but I can not be certain that will always be the case. You already know my thoughts there however, don't you my Lord?" she asked and he gave a slight nod. When she had first met him years ago, his ability to know her thoughts had unsettled her, but she had long since grown accustomed to it. "I can't say I ever imagined you caring for a child." she commented, watching for a reaction from her lover, but he gave no readable expression. She hadn't really expected him to react. He was far too good for that. She could hope though.

"Truthfully I had little to do with her." Palpatine responded… and it was the truth in a sense. During her earliest years he had spent just enough time with Mara to ensure she was bonded to him, leaving her to droids and nannies as much as he could. Only once her training began did he interact with her more, and primarily as an instructor in the Force and lightsaber combat.

"I would imagine not." Isard said. She knew he was not stating the whole truth, but she also knew implicitly she would get no more out of him on this matter. "I'm surprised you didn't just explain to me the reason for her fondness towards you. It seems benign enough." she stated offhandedly.

"Would you have believed me?" he asked, a trace of amusement in his tone. Isard gave a slight smile at that.

"Fair enough my Lord, you make a valid point. Had I not heard it from Mara first I probably would have assumed you were mocking me." she admitted. "You know me so well." she said. It was true. He knew her better than any… sometimes even herself she reflected.

"Indeed. As I have told you, all things proceed as they do for a reason… those who are blind to the Force must learn to trust those who are not." Palpatine said. There was something in his subtle smile that told her she should read more into this, and yet outside of her lover and Lord Vader she could not think of any other Force users. Did he mean to encourage her obedience? Of that he could be assured just from touching her mind. She had learned her lesson about disobeying him. There was nothing that she could keep secret from him. His eyes saw everywhere… his reach extended into every aspect of Palace life. She could feel his eyes on her, studying her as she tried to work out what he meant by that… search for his hidden meaning. Nothing was ever direct with him. Layers of complexity upon layers of complexity.

"Yes my Lord." she responded finally, resigned for the moment but determined to decipher his hidden meaning. Feeling her disappointment he reached out to stroke her cheek and tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do not despair Ysanne. I do not make things easy for you, because I wish to challenge you, so that you might reach your fullest potential. You will understand my meaning when the time is right." he said and she tilted her head as she considered that.

"I had not considered it from that angle… but I wish to thank you my Lord for that." she said. "It is always my wish to serve you to the fullest extent of my abilities." she said, feeling heartened by his statement.

"That you do." he said. Whether he referred to her desire to please, or her ability to do so was unclear, but it mattered little in the end. He knew her, he understood what she needed and desired, and saw her potential. For that she was grateful. However much it might rankle her when she struggled with the puzzle he presented her, she had utter faith he would not push her beyond her abilities… merely challenge them and allow them to grow… and she loved him for it


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So there is new official material regarding Daala. I am amused that on the whole my guesses about her youth and the start of her relationship with Tarkin are actually quite accurate with the material which has been released. I also couldn't resist refing a bit of the new material. Cookies if you can catch it and know what book I refer to. ;)_

Mara was glad she had been assigned away from Imperial Palace for a bit. The Imperial Director of Intelligence was proving to be a thorn in her side in more ways than one. She had thought things were settled between them, but Isard seemed to be forever itching for a fight with her, or perhaps just in general. Slipping silently through the corridors towards her room to gather the supplies she would need for her mission she caught a glimpse of the last person she wanted to see… expect perhaps Vader. Ysanne Isard was making a bee line straight for her and the Director did not look happy. Having been keeping a low profile, Mara wondered idly what she could have possibly done to offend her this time. She followed that train of thought with a mental question of if she could slip off before Isard caught up to her.

"Mara Jade!" Isard yelled. Mara sighed. Yep, definitely spotted. No escaping this.

"Yes Madam Director?" she responded.

"Why is it you were in my offices, _dancer_?" Isard snapped at her. So that's what this was about… the question was… how did Isard know about that? Mara had made sure to disable all the cams and sensors before entering the room… so either Isard was pulling a hunch and trying to get Mara to confirm it.. or she had additional hardware installed herself. The question was which.

"I have no idea what you are referring to Madam Director." Mara responded innocently. Isard's eyes narrowed at her.

"Cut the shavit Jade."

"You must have me confused for someone else." Mara said, giving a slight Force nudge to her words. Of course Isard was strong enough to resist mind tricks, Force sensitivity or none. All the move did was cause Isard to become even more suspect of her. Apparently the other woman had felt Force nudges before. Mara tried to figure out where and why. As it dawned on her, her eyes widened. She did _not_ want to think about that at all. It had never occurred to her the Force could be used in such a manner and she was quite sure she didn't want to know the details of it. Isard regarded her with a bemused expression as Mara flushed at the implications of what she had just learned. Mara then felt a flicker of anxiety as she realized she had just revealed her ability to use the Force to the Director. Isard said nothing, merely observing Mara's expression and reading it far too well.

"So that's your little secret." Isard commented.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked, feigning confusion.

"Like you don't know what you tried to do." Isard spat.

"Madam Director I promise you I don't-" Mara's denial was cut short by Isard smacking her hard. Her lip caught against her teeth with the force of the blow and Mara wiped the blood from her lip and glared at the Director of Imperial Intelligence.

"Do not insult me by feigning innocence!" Isard growled. Mara frowned, and decided playing sweet and nice was not going to get her out of this. Fine, Isard wanted a fight? She would give her one.

"Go find someone else to take your issues out on." Mara snapped back at her, spinning on her heel to leave. As she anticipated Isard grabbed her roughly, and as she was pulled into the other woman's grab, Mara drove her foot hard down into Isard's, taking full advantage of the heeled shoes she wore. Isard released her with a curse.

"This isn't the end of this." Isard warned.

"Whatever." Mara said dismissively as she started to walk back down the hall, leaving Isard seething behind her.

For her part Isard wasn't sure if she was more furious with Mara or Palpatine. She didn't know if Jade had acted alone, or if she had acted on Palpatine's orders. What was clear is the girl was a spy.. and Force sensitive. If she had acted on her own, it was possible the girl was a spy for the Rebels or some criminal organization… but that made little sense as Isard had confirmed the girl had grown up in Imperial Palace. She would be unlikely to encounter either in the confines of the Palace. It was possible if she made her way into Coruscant proper, but unlikely. No it was far more likely Palpatine did not trust her for some reason. _Her_ of all people, his most loyal, devoted… what did it take to prove her loyalty to him really? It stung and enraged her to think the man she loved did not trust her… but she could think of no other reason for Jade to have been in her office. Perhaps it was just the additional security she had installed had raised some flags. No matter which was true, the whole issue left a bitter taste in her mouth. Making up her mind she made her way to Palpatine's private chambers. Few would dare confront him in such a manner, but Ysanne Isard was not most people. Reaching his rooms she spied him standing looking out a large transparisteel window, ignoring her… which meant he had anticipated her arrival she knew. Crossing the room she stopped just short of him and bowed.

"My Lord?" she said. He ignored her for a moment longer before turning to face her with a sigh.

"What is it Ysanne?" he asked tersely. Scowling and not caring she was breaking protocol, Isard snapped back at him.

"Jade was in my offices." she responded annoyed. Palpatine raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" he said calmly.

"I don't suppose you know anything about that?" she asked eyeing him sharply. Palpatine shrugged his shoulders.

"Would it matter if I did?" he asked.

"It would tell me if she is a spy for you or for someone else." Isard responded. Palpatine did not respond immediately. Instead he turned back to look out the window where the sun was setting over Coruscant.

"Are you so certain she is a spy?" he asked when he finally did speak "Perhaps she is merely curious about you." he said.

"Sire, with all due respect, she is too good for a simple curious teen. Most of the security was disabled before she entered the room. Had it not been for a few additional measures I personally installed she would have slipped in and out entirely undetected." Isard argued.

"Perhaps then you should focus your energies on improving your security if it's so flawed a teen can disable it." Palpatine said. "After all she is as you have said only a child.". Isard bristled at that comment, annoyed her own words were being used against her.

"That is not my point Sire." she said.

"Then what is it Ysanne?" Palpatine snapped at her.

"Do you trust me so little you feel the need to send that Force sensitive little brat after me?" Isard snapped back, playing her card she'd been holding back. That caught his attention, and he turned to face her once more.

"Explain." he commanded, causing Isard to falter for a moment. She had been sure he knew. Surely he had to… and yet his response indicated he didn't. Recovering herself, Isard responded.

"Your little brat tried to use a mind trick on me. She not only is able to use the Force, she has at least some training in it." she said.

"Intriguing." he said.

"Surely you must have known of her ability. Was that not why you took her in?" Isard asked, her eyes challenging Palpatine to deny the truth. Meeting her gaze for a moment, he nodded in understanding.

"Yes I knew of her ability. She lacks the aggression and raw power needed to train her as a Sith. She's far too soft a creature to train in the Dark Side, so her powers in the Force matter little to me. I had hoped for the possibility of a new apprentice, but it quickly became clear she had not the potential for such a role." Palpatine explained. Isard regarded him skeptically, wishing she had the ability to touch the Force herself to determine the truth of his words. Instead she settled for studying his body language and expression. She could see no deception obvious in his face or posture, but she still had her doubts. Still arguing would get her nowhere on this point.

"Why send her to my office then? If you knew of her power I can only assume it was you who sent her to break into my office." Isard asked. "Have I done something which has made you distrustful of me my Lord?" she asked, her expression crestfallen.

"My dear, you handle very sensitive files. I simply wished to test the security, that is all. It is clear it needs some improvement. My only goal is to keep the Empire safe. Review how the security was bypassed and see the problems are corrected." Palpatine said, brushing a palm over her cheek gently to soften his criticism. His gentleness made her feel ashamed at her outburst, and she bowed her head.

"Of course my Lord." she said. "Forgive me for doubting you."

Daala awoke to find the other half of the bed empty. Frowning she wondered where Tarkin had gone, then she heard soft conversation from the main living room area of her quarters. Sliding quietly from bed she peaked out the door of the bedroom and saw Tarkin speaking to his wife. She sighed and hung back out of view of the holocam. Why was the blasted woman calling him so early? Didn't she know it was the middle of the night? Creeping closer, but careful to stay out of view she listened to hear what was so important as to merit a call at these hours. As Tarkin noticed her, he caught her eye for a fraction of a second then turned his attention back to his wife who was close to hysterical.

"And then they accused me of treason! _Me_ of all people! Don't they know all I do to provide them charges for their blasters?" Lady Tarkin yelled.

"My dear I'm sure it's a simple mistake, just please-"

"No I will not be calm dear husband." she snapped.

"Thalassa, getting upset will not settle this any faster." Tarkin sighed.

"You are just trying to brush me off." Lady Tarkin sobbed. "You are with Daala and just want to get back to her. You don't care about me!" she accused and Tarkin grit his teeth. He was _trying_. Force help him he was. Tarkin was debating how to respond when Daala tired of the woman's ranting which was keeping her up. Stepping into range of the comm as Tarkin frantically tried to shoo her back, Daala glared at the other woman.

"Your husband is focused on you to the point he doesn't care he's keeping me awake, so don't let me hear you complaining about getting the short end of the stick." she snapped. Tarkin's expression was one of panic, but he did not dare say anything to try intervene between the two.

"So he should be." Lady Tarkin said imperiously.

"Except this is _my_ ship, and this is a military not a party on Imperial Centre." Daala said, bringing her voice to it's most authoritative "And at present your husband is a guest on my ship. As such he should be respecting my right to sleep. Personal problems come after military protocol." She knew she was making things up a bit, but trusted the other woman did not have enough knowledge of procedures and protocols to call her bluff. Lady Tarkin gave a mighty huff, letting her displeasure show.

"I don't care about all that. I have troops riffling through my things, claiming I had a Rebel spy in my staff." she complained. Daala took a deep breath and considered her options. Glancing at Tarkin who sat still unsure of what he should say, or if he should speak at all, she blew a calming breath.

"Fine since I want to sleep, and your husband is incompetent apparently, lets hear it out. What's their evidence? Calmly and coherently please" Daala asked, propping her head in her hands.

"A hidden holo recorder was found broadcasting to a non Imperial signal in my dining room during a dinner. I had no idea it was there or who might have placed it… but of course they are blaming me." Lady Tarkin said with a long suffering sigh.

"Have they actually initiated any charges against you?" Daala asked.

"Well no." Lady Tarkin admitted.

"And it's been how long now?"

"Three standard hours."

"Then they won't. Your staff will be screened, and your residence scanned for any further devices, probably leave a guard for a few days to try catch the spy then everything will return to normal." Daala explained calmly.

"How do you know?" Lady Tarkin asked and Daala shrugged.

"Standard Imperial security procedure. Interview the owner of an establishment found to be compromised. If they are clean, search facilities and staff. Monitor to be sure no further activities occur. It really is basic protocol." she said. Unable to resist a small jab at the woman Daala spoke with a seemingly innocent voice "I'm surprised someone as loyal to the Empire as you doesn't know that. Then again, I suppose not everyone can remember these things she their priorities are on the latest fashions and court gossip." she said.

"That's enough Daala." Tarkin said finally recovering his voice. Daala shot him a furious glance, but did not argue. Instead she gave a slight nod of her head and stood to make her way back to her bed.

"As you wish." she said. Over her shoulder she snapped "I would suggest you either settle things quickly and say your goodnights to your wife, or you can get off my ship." then retreated to the bed chamber. Daala was forced to stifle a laugh as she heard Thalassa's comments to her husband.

"You just let her push you around like that? What kind of man are you Wilhuff?" she asked appalled.

"Dear, I don't argue with you and you do not have the combat training she has. She was transferred to the navy cadet program from the stormtrooper ranks in part because of how many injuries she inflicted on her fellow troopers in training sims." Tarkin sighed. Daala raised an eyebrow at that. She had not heard that before, but she supposed it was accurate given how often she landed her fellow stormies in bacta. Thalassa made a disgruntled noise then a sound of resignation.

"I suppose you are right dear husband. Very well I shall wait to speak to you until you return to your own ship before your little protege decides to send you out the airlock." she said, and Tarkin gave a relieved sigh as he disconnected the comm, and Daala returned to the living room and settled herself into his lap.

"I suppose I should thank you for getting me out of listening to hours of complaint from her?" Tarkin asked, his tone between amused and annoyed. He knew he'd not hear the end of it from his wife for a while after Daala's stunt, though he was glad he was not stuck listening to his wife when he would rather be in bed.

"And not sending you out the airlock?" Daala asked playfully.

"That too." Tarkin said with a laugh.

"Well, aren't you going to thank me?" Daala asked in a sultry voice, shifting her body against his. "After all I'm awake now thanks to you… so I think it only fair you help me get back to sleep." she said with a wink and a mischievous expression.

"Really now?" Tarkin inquired, sliding his hands down her back, catching onto her mood. "I shall have to see what I can do to help you expend some of that energy." he said as he drew her into a deep kiss.

Sitting at a nearby cafe and sipping her stim tea Mara watched as yet another woman was brought into the inner chambers of Zarax Loran, a Moff who seemed to have amassed far more wealth then he should have on his salary. She had a good idea what was going on in there, and the thought made her ill. Not one had looked especially happy to be brought before him. Idly she reflected on what Isard had said about the Empire and women's place in it. Now she was alert to it, she wondered how she could have been so blind as to miss it before. She also pondered how exactly she was going to get in to see the Moff, as the only females he had coming and going… Mara sighed. It was clear what role she would have to play to pull this off. There was no escaping the obvious. The evidence he was embezzling funds was overwhelming even from her view across the street. Mara had already made up her mind what justice would be served to him. Though she generally preferred to arrest and bring traitors to trial, everything she had seen of this man, even without meeting him, told her he would not repent at all. Death was the only way for him. Mentally she began working out a plan. Her outfit to get in would need to be quite revealing… which limited her options for weapons. Vibroblade concealed in a boot, poison dart hidden in her hair masked to look like a decoration… her beloved wrist blaster would not likely make it passed security she decided. Like all typical scum in power he was paranoid. Running her hand over the lightsaber that hung at her side, covered by her cloak Mara tried to figure out a way to slip it passed the security systems. As an opaque bottle of a potent local alcohol was brought in she got an idea. It would be a bit tricky working her lightsaber hilt into the bottle to be sure… but it was something which would not rouse any suspicions in the guards.

Rising and leaving credits on the table for her drink, Mara set off to acquire what she would need. A quick holonet search showed several locations she could acquire a bottle of the brew at, as well as the fact the drink itself was laced with spice to enhance it's potency. She would need to be extra careful in getting her lightsaber in there. Picking the nearest location she purchased a couple bottles lest she break any in her attempt to conceal her lightsaber. She observed the fact the man didn't even question her age. Probably used to seeing young girls from Moff Loran's place, picking things up for him… or perhaps themselves to numb them she realized grimly. Much as it bothered her, it worked to her favour for the moment. Making her way to a nearby dress shop she drew a deep breath to steady herself then stepped inside.

"Can I help you miss?" the store keeper asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm supposed to meet Moff Loran.. and I need a dress." Mara said, playing up her uncertainty. It would allow her to gather some intel on what she was walking into.

"Oh." the woman said, a clear note of disgust in her voice.

"You don't seem to think much of him." Mara commented.

"Have you met the man?" the shop keeper asked.

"Well no." Mara responded honestly.

"They didn't tell you what you are doing, did they?" the woman asked.

"They said I'd be dancing." Mara said, allowing the woman to form her assumptions. Assumptions were useful, because it kept the other women talking and Mara from needing to answer too many questions.

"Dancing horizontally maybe." the woman spat.

"I see." Mara said. Her suspicions had been confirmed alright. Glancing at her chrono she gave a sigh "I'm supposed to meet him soon." The woman frowned but nodded.

"Come on then. Lets see what we have that our dear Moff will approve of." she said, looking through the racks. Pulling out a glittering green outfit of shimmer silk that Mara could see left little to the imagination the woman gave a nod "This should do. I assume I should charge this to his account at the end of the day when his aide comes in?" she asked. Mara nodded. The irony of the man paying for the disguise which would allow her access to him to kill him was not lost on her. "You can use that room to dress." the shop keeper said, motioning Mara towards the back of the store. Quickly changing and storing her street clothes in the small sachet she had brought with her, Mara carefully tucked the vibroblade and poison dart hair pins into place. All that remained was to find a quiet place to get her lightsaber concealed and she would meet the Moff and end the wretched man's life.

She did as she expected destroyed one of the bottles of spice wine trying to angle her lightsaber hilt into the flask just right, but she managed to slide it into the second bottle. Making her way over to the Moff's residence she played up her naivety. "I was told Moff Loran wished to see me." she said, fidgeting slightly. One of the guards made a crude comment under his breath but nodded.

"Right this way miss." he said, guiding her in. Mara made a mental map of the path they took. She would need to make a quick exit and it would not do to get lost. Reaching what was clearly the Moff's private chambers the guard ushered her in.

"And just who are you?" Loran asked. He was a fat greasy man who looked largely unkept. Mara quickly averted her eyes as she realized the man was naked… and she did not want to think about what the twi'lek woman was doing.

"A gift… from his Majesty." she said.

"Really now?" Loran asked intrigued. "I wasn't aware I'd come to his attention. Come here girl." he commanded and Mara complied, keeping her eyes on anything but the man himself. She was aware it made her seem shy and vulnerable, but that would keep him off guard. Now if only he would dismiss the twi'lek. Mara didn't want to accidentally hurt her when she made her move. "Ah and you come with my favourite wine too. A fine gift indeed." Loran said, and Mara repressed a shudder. "You- leave us." he said to the twi'lek who shrugged and made her way from the room. Perfect. Once the twi'lek exited, Mara reached out with the Force to ensure the chamber's door was locked. Focused as she was on making sure there would be no interruptions, she was caught off guard for a moment and found herself pulled into his lap. Startled she let out a small yelp, which seemed to amuse the man… and arouse him she realized to her chagrin. "You seem awful tense my dear. Perhaps some spice wine would help." he said, a predatory grin on his face. "Oh no, you just caught me off guard is all." Mara said, quickly recovering herself. Mimicking what she had seen some of the Palace dancers do, she wrapped her legs around his and moved her hips to the beat of an imaginary drum. Raising hear hands above her head for a moment she allowed one hand to drop and pull the pin holding her hair in place out, while she dropped the other to his hip in what he thought was a sensual motion. In actuality she wanted to ensure he was not moving too much so the poison dart hidden in the tip of the pin would find it's target accurately. She waited a moment more, taking a breath to steady herself, then plunged the pin into the vein in his neck, delivering the poison. His face began to swell and turn purple. "What did you do?" he gasped.

"What I was ordered to do." Mara said calmly as she stood.

"You… Guards! Guards! Assassin!" Loran shouted frantically. Much as Mara wished him to suffer, she knew the poison would not act fast enough to be sure they could not administer an anti-dote and she needed to get gone. Using the Force she called her lightsaber to her hand, not caring she shattered the bottle. "Who are you?" Loran wheezed as the poison tightened his airways.

"I am the Emperor's Hand." Mara responded "And you are sentenced to death for treason against the Empire." she said as she ignited the magenta blade and swung it down, cleaving his head neatly from his body. Hearing guards working to open the door, Mara decided the way she came in was not the way to leave. Spying a window she gave a Force boosted leap and caught it's edge. Using her lightsaber to cut a hole in it she dropped quickly to the street below. Glancing around she determined she was only a block away from where she had entered and made her way to the ally where she had stashed her sachet and throwing her cloak over the sparse costume she wore, made her way to her ship. Another mission accomplished, and the galaxy made a little better a place she thought as she lifted off to make her way back to Coruscant. Her Master would be please with her.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I had a bit of writers block on this, but I was suddenly hit with inspiration. I am working on an extended version of the scene with Palpy and Isard's first night if anyone wishes to read it when it's done. I'm posting it elsewhere as I want to keep this with a T rating and it will cross that into M territory. I don't write super explicit… more tongue in cheek, but I'm still erring on the side of caution here. I'll pm the link to anyone who is interested in it once it's done. :)_

Mara grit her teeth and forced herself to smile as she spied a familiar face in the crowd- Roganda Ismaren. She could never figure out why, but the woman always rubbed her the wrong way. Oh she was the perfect image of courtly grace to be sure. Always soft spoken, sweet, well mannered, never a hair out of place… she could think of no reason to dislike her as much as she did… and yet she could not bring herself to be anything more than merely civil to the woman as she walked past. "Roganda." she said, giving a slight nod of her head.

"Oh hello Mara." she said, a touch to sweetly "Are you dancing tonight?" she asked. Mara nodded again.

"I am." she confirmed, silently cursing the woman. She didn't really want to get into a conversation with her. Just observe court formalities that was all.

"Oh that's wonderful. I look forward to watching you." Roganda cooed, oblivious to Mara's annoyance. What her Master saw in the woman was beyond her. Idly she wondered if it was simply the case he didn't have the heart to kick her out.

"A word with you Mara?" Isard said, appearing behind her. For once in her life she was glad for Isard's harassment of her. It beat making small talk with Roganda.

"Of course Madam Director." Mara said "If you will excuse me Roganda." she said as she followed Isard away from Roganda a little ways. Turning to face the older woman she asked "What is it you wish with me?"

"Roganda… what is your sense of her?" Isard asked. So that was it.

"Jealous of her?" Mara quipped and Isard glared vibroblades at her.

"It is my duty to keep the Empire and the Emperor safe. Anyone close to him must be considered a threat." Isard said.

"That include yourself?" Mara asked, aware of the dangerous ground on which she tread, but also keenly aware the other woman would not dare lash out at such a formal event. No matter what their personal feelings, both were bound to maintain an image of professionalism.

"Touche." Isard said after a pause, no doubt trying to calm herself. "I ask you as the Emperor confirmed for me you are Force sensitive, and as such I believe you can read hidden intentions, or at least sense a duplicitous nature."

"It's not so simple. I wish that it were." Mara sighed. Isard observed her and waited for her to continue speaking. Mara shrugged and continued "I don't sense anything inherently dangerous in her… but for some reason I hate her more than I hate you, even though she is always pleasant." Isard snorted and Mara looked at her questioningly.

"I see our opinion of her is the same." she said. "What do you know of her and how she came into the Emperor's service?" Isard asked.

"Not much. I never bothered to enquire about the matter. I know she had to _work her way up_ to her current position, if one can call what she does work, but that's about it." Mara said.

"I came to the same conclusion. It's curious though." Isard remarked, and Mara raised a questioning brow.

"What is Madam Director?" she asked.

"Her personal file is almost as blank as yours. No mention of when or how she came here. I have concerns with her being Alderaanian she might be a spy for the Rebels. I can not enquire too much without raising suspicion due to my position.. but perhaps as you dance tonight you can keep your ears open for whispers of a Rebel plot or any evidence of such. After all, a simple dancer is above suspicion by most." Isard proposed. Mara paused as she considered how best to answer, without revealing her abilities or training.

"I will try my best Madam Director." she responded, giving a slight bow.

"Just remember Mara… should you find any evidence which implicates her in the Rebellion… neither one of us will have to see or deal with her fro a very long time." Isard said and Mara smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said, giving a slight laugh. "I must prepare for my performance now." Mara said by way of leave.

"Of course. I shall leave you to that." Isard said. "And if you hear anything…"

"You will be the first to know." Mara confirmed.

Tensions were high, though both parties kept their voices lowered as they argued. Neither was willing to take a chance of the spread of rumours should others overhear their spat. Daala had engaged the sound dampening, but a loud enough argument could still be heard outside the office they stood in. "Why must you let her ruin everything? We get precious little time as it is." Daala snapped.

"Natasi, she is my wife. What would you have me do?" Tarkin snapped back.

"Tell her to wait a few days, til you were scheduled to leave instead of cutting short our time." Daala sighed "I thought you loved me. That you didn't care about her.. it was all just political." Tarkin sighed and tried to gather Daala into his arms, but she shoved him away.

"It is my dear… but pretences must be kept. I have duties that I can not shirk no matter how much I might wish to." he explained as patiently as possible. Daala frowned, but relented as he tried once again to pull her to him. As he wrapped his arms around her, she sighed deeply into his chest.

"I don't see what difference a few days would made in the long run." she said. "Just… say you had a minor mechanical problem with your shuttle. She won't know the difference." Daala implored. A mischievous grin crossed her face "I promise to make it worth your while." she said suggestively as she pressed her body against his. Tarkin gave a groan of frustration. He knew logically he should tell her no and leave immediately, but Daala was a very hard woman to say no to. As her hands slid down his form he relented for the moment. A small delay would not be such a crisis. Pressing her back against the conference room table, he pinned her in place with a hand on either side of her resting on the table top. Kissing her passionately he gave a moan of pleasure as she met the kiss with equal force, her hands twining in his hair. Abruptly she pushed him back.

"What? I thought you wanted-" Tarkin started to say and Daala shook her head.

"I do. I don't want to rush this though, and know you are leaving as soon as we are done." she said. Tarkin bit back a curse. She knew him too well and had him cornered now. "Call your wife, tell you you will be delayed a couple days. That's all I ask." Daala reasoned. Tarkin groaned, but gave in to her wishes in the end. Stepping away from her he pulled out his comm link and dialled his wife's frequency. His wife's image appeared and he forced himself to smile at her.

"Wilhuff, are you on your way now?" she asked. Clearing his throat he shook his head.

"I regret not Thalassa. My shuttle is suffering some mechanical issues. I have the finest techs on it, but it has delayed my leaving. I didn't want you to worry about me my dear." he said. Her face fell at that.

"When will you be leaving?" she asked.

"As soon as my shuttle has been repaired. I don't anticipate it will take too long." he assured her. His wife frowned then shrugged.

"I suppose it can't be helped. You will let me know as soon as it's repaired?" she asked. Tarkin nodded.

"Of course. Hang in there my dear, I will be there soon to help sort this whole mess out." he promised. "I must go now to check on the progress. I will be in touch soon." he said. Thalassa nodded and smiled.

"Of course my dear. I'll speak with you soon." she said before disconnecting the comm. Flicking his own comm off Tarkin turned his attention back to Daala who was grinning like a nexu who'd caught a hawk-bat.

"I hope you are happy my dear." he said.

"Quite." she responded grinning. "And now I suppose I should uphold my end of the bargin. Shall we head to my quarters?" she asked, her voice sultry.

"Kriff that." Tarkin said pressing her to the table. "The door is locked and sound dampening engaged…" he trailed off and she caught his meaning.

"Trying to start a scandal Wilhuff?" she teased, murmuring appreciatively as he kissed her neck.

"Consider it a challenge of our skills not to get caught." he proposed and Daala laughed.

"Well I do love a challenge." she said, kissing him and unfastening his tunic.

"As do I. Point in fact I am in love with a challenge." he teased and she jabbed him in the ribs as she slid his tunic off.

"Less talking… unless you want to explain things when the troops do their security rotation through here in… just under a standard hour. We should probably clear out of here well before then." Daala said.

"Valid point." Tarkin said before Daala's kiss cut off anything further he might say. Surrendering to the moment he pressed her against the table, and he was left to marvel at her flexibility as she leaned back to lay against the table top with her feet still firmly on the ground. She was worth the challenge he concluded before her actions rendered coherent thought no longer possible. His beautiful, headstrong, brilliant Daala.

As Isard lay awake, curled in her lovers arms while he slept, she reflected on how the affair had begun. Neither of them had been innocent that first night together. She would not have been bold or foolish enough to approach him as a virgin. Not when she wished to please him and win his affections. No, she had made sure she was experienced enough she would not make a fool of herself. It had been effective too she reflected as they neared a decade as lovers. Reminiscing she recalled their first night together...

As the party wore on, Ysanne Isard drifted her way gradually closer to her target. She was careful not to be to overt in her path, stopping here and there to question a moff or an admiral. Gradually though she made her way through the room, gliding the last few steps to the Emperor's side. "Evening Majesty." she said, bowing formally. He regarded her with golden eyes for a moment, studying her before he responded.

"Always a pleasure to see you Ysanne. You look lovely this evening." he said, gracing her with a slight smile which brought a flush to her cheeks, and made her wonder if he knew her intent in seeking him out. He was not typically so free with his praise, but Isard recalled her father had mentioned the Emperor had the ability to read minds and emotions, so it was possible. As he observed her she suddenly realized she'd allowed an awkward silence to fall between them.

"Thank you my Lord." she said, down casting her mismatched eyes. She was less bold now directly in his presence. The Emperor was not like other men, the others she had taken to her bed. They had been easy to win over, use and discard. The Emperor… he was a complex and brilliant man. Even if it were not so improper, she doubted a simple proposition and liberal application of ambrostine would work anyways. No, she would need to prove herself worthy of his affections.

"Something on your mind my dear?" he asked, placing a hand on her back, causing the flush in her cheeks to spread to the rest of her body as a warmth filled her at the simple contact. She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. Sensing her discomfort he motioned to one of the twi'lek slaves to bring a glass of wine over and handed it to Isard. She took the glass greatfully, and drank deeply before she spoke.

"My apologies my Lord… the question in my mind is one I fear is too personal to ask you." Isard said and he regarded her with a vaguely amused expression, before softening the look he gave her to one of warmth and reassurance.

"You never need fear speaking your mind with me Ysanne." he said gently. Isard opened and shut her mouth a few times, trying to will the words to form, but faltered in the presence of such greatness. Finally she decided to try a different tactic.

"Is it true what my father said… that you can read minds?" she asked. He nodded,

"It is." he confirmed, lowering his voice, and guiding her away from the crowd to a balcony where they could be alone.

"I find myself at a loss for words… but perhaps you could?" Isard broke off her sentence, but he nodded in understanding of her meaning. Reaching out in the Force he felt her desire for him, her wish to become lovers, her uncertainty of her worth to him.

"I see." he said, mulling over what he had felt in her. Beyond her affection and perhaps driving it he had sensed a power hungry nature and a ruthless ambition. Perhaps it would be wise to indulge her. Keep her close enough to monitor her and play on her desire for him. After all, one typically did not desire to kill the object of their affection or plot against them. Already she showed a high degree of loyalty to the Empire. It certainly wouldn't hurt to allow her into his bed if it ensured her complete and utter loyalty to him.

"My Lord?" she pressed softly, unsure if she had offended him with what he found.

"Forgive me my dear." he said, brushing a hand across her cheek and feeling her pulse quicken at his simple touch "I was surprised is all. Surely a woman as beautiful as you had her choice of men." he said.

"It's true." Isard admitted "But there is none I admire more than you my Lord." she said, her confidence returning in that she had not been rebuked for her thoughts or actions.

"I see." Palpatine said, stepping to lean against the rail of the balcony and motioning her to follow, placing a hand low on her back as she joined him observing the sun setting over Coruscant. She leaned into him, enjoying his soft touch as his hand grazed her bare skin where the dress plunged open on her back. Neither spoke, simply enjoying the other's company, until the sun had dipped below the horizon and stars began to dot the sky. Isard shivered as a gust of cool night wind blew across her, and she regretted leaving tuggle fur wrap inside. Alert to her discomfort, Palpatine drew her closer so his robes wrapped around her offering a buffer to the wind. "Perhaps we should go back inside." he proposed. Isard nodded in agreement, quietly thrilled at the closeness of how he held her. He smiled slightly, and she guessed he had heard her thoughts. As they re-entered the Palace proper he released his hold on her so they could resume proper form for the ball. Before he released her fully, he spoke softly for her ears only. "I will be retiring from this gala soon… perhaps you would care to join me?" he proposed, and she took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart before she responded.

"I would be honoured my Lord." she said, smiling genuinely as she began to drift away from him and back to the ball. After all appearances must be kept.

"I will see you then my dear." he said by way of parting, giving a small smile himself.

As the party began to break up, Isard observed the Emperor leaving. Waiting an appropriate amount of time, she drifted towards the exit he had taken and was not surprised when she saw his cloaked form waiting some distance down the hallway for her. He motioned for her to follow him and she quickly closed the distance, though was confused why they seemed to be heading away from his chambers. Sensing her confusion, he favoured her with a small smile "Not everything is as it seems my dear." he said as he brushed his hand against a design engraved on the wall. To her surprise a door popped open from the wall. He motioned for her to enter and sealed the door behind them. Taking her hand in his, he guided them through the narrow winding corridor until he reached the spot he sought. Releasing Isard's hand for a moment, he brought his palm up against an identification panel and a door slid open, taking them into his private chambers. As they entered the room, Isard felt a flicker of nervousness course through her. Palpatine sensed it too and motioned for her to take a seat on the plush new sofa by the fire place while he collected glasses and wine. Sitting beside her he poured them each a glass. "I hope you do not feel I am rushing you." he said and Isard shook her head.

"Not at all Sire. I admire a man who knows what he wants." she responded, sipping the wine, some of her anxiety melting away.

"Still, I wish you to be comfortable my dear. There is no hurry. We have all night." he assured her and she smiled, leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I must say, it's refreshing to be in the company of such a gentleman." Isard commented.

"You are experienced then?" Palpatine inquired and she nodded.

"Brutes the lot of them, but yes." she said.

"Well that is something of a relief." he said "I would worry more about my abilities were I your first." he said and she smiled at that.

"You are too kind Sire." she said.

"Perhaps." he sighed, setting his glass down on an end table and stroking her hair as she leaned further into him so she rested against his chest. A comfortable silence fell between them for a few minutes as she listened to his steadily beating heart and he allowed his hands to drift from her hair down her back, tracing her form, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her and a sharp hitch of her breath as he grazed a particularly sensitive spot on her back.

"My Lord?" she said, shifting and drawing back enough she could meet his gaze. There was a fraction of a second of hesitation before they met in a passionate kiss. As he drew her into his lap, both their hands began wandering and exploring the others form as the kiss deepened. Finally breaking the kiss, Palpatine slid her from his lap and Isard worried for a moment she had done something wrong, but he shook his head.

"I think perhaps this is best moved to the bedroom is all. I'm not as young as I used to be." Palpatine explained chuckling slightly.

"Oh." Isard mouthed, following him as he led her into his bed chamber. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Isard kicked her heeled shoes off and waited as Palpatine discarded his boots, before gathering her once more into his arms. "Now where were we?" he asked smiling.

Isard's thoughts were drawn back to the present as Palpatine shifted beside her, he golden eyes opening, glowing eerily in the darkness. He regarded her quietly for a moment as she met his gaze. "Is something troubling you Ysanne?" he asked.

"I was just reminiscing was all. Remembering a simpler time before this war." Isard said. "I apologize if I disturbed you my Lord." she added.

"You are not usually so restless when you stay my dear. What is it which keeps you awake?" he asked. Again Isard's mind flickered back to that first night. He had told her then not to fear speaking her mind with him in private. She knew now such was not always true, but perhaps it could not hurt to express her fears for his safety.

"The Alderaanian woman… Roganda. Parts of her personal file appear to be missing or corrupt. With how close she is to you, and given her home world.. I fear she may be a Rebel spy." Isard said "Furthermore, she has vanished at times from Court without any reason." she continued.

"To check her child's progress." Palpatine explained and Isard's regarded him with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"A child my Lord?" she asked. "Yours?" she pressed considering Roganda's position. The very idea of it made her bristle, but she could not let that show. Palpatine shook his head however.

"No, Irek is not mine." he said and Isard blew out a small sigh of relief. Palpatine continued speaking "In penance for her indiscretions she volunteered the child for tech enhancement and training methods experiments." he explained.

"How old is he?" Isard asked, piecing together when Roganda's disappearances began and seeking confirmation of her conclusions.

"He is four standard years." Palpatine said and Isard nodded.

"I thought as much. Can you be sure that all she is doing is visiting her son though my Lord?" Isard asked "I imagine such visits are kept low key to avoid attracting attention… which leaves her relatively free and unguarded to meet with and join in Rebel plots. Given the mounting evidence against Bail, we must consider how many Alderaanians are aware of his treason and continue to support him, covertly or overtly." she argued. Palpatine gave a shrug in response to her query.

"I suppose it is possible, but I very much doubt that is the case." he said.

"Still, would it not be wise to monitor her more closely?" Isard pressed.

"I shall consider it." Palpatine said to placate her. He had no intent of actually doing so of course, but there was no sense in ruffling Isard over it.

"Thank you my Lord." she said, content he did not argue her suggestions, and curled into his arms more at ease now.

"Of course my dear. You know I always value your input." he said, stroking back a lock of hair which had fallen into her face. In the back of her mind she considered that was not always true, but decided not to argue the point. "Now get some rest my dear." he said. She nodded and shut her eyes feeling suddenly sleepy. Palpatine watched as her breathing fell into the steady rhythms of sleep, and wondered how he had allowed his guard to slip enough around her it had taken minutes, possibly longer for him to realize she was awake and alert. Had he not kept her so controlled and loyal, that could have proved a fatal mistake. He certainly knew her capable of such acts. She had betrayed her father and in a final act to prove herself had fired the execution shot at him. He would need to be much more careful to keep a tendril in the Force attended to her when he allowed her to stay. He could not chance her desire for power outweighed her love for him one day.


End file.
